Ghost from the Past
by GeordieLass
Summary: This is a Chelsie fic, written as part of chelsiefan71's tumblr challenge. This fic follows the beach scene at the end of Series 4 and takes place during Series 5. A ghost from the past arrives at Downton, threatening to turn the worlds of Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is a short Chelsie fic as part of chelsiefan71's 'Downton Season 7' tumblr challenge. Thank you to chelsie fan for this great idea. I hope lots of you also take part. As she suggested, I will post a chapter every Sunday evening for 8 weeks, around 9.00pm UK time, and then a final chapter as a 'Christmas special'. This fic doesn't follow on from canon (as I've already done that), instead it follows the beach scene at the end of Series 4 and takes place during Series 5. I will touch on some events from Series 5 as we progress but this fic will take a different path from canon._** ** _Hope you enjoy x_**

Chapter 1

Mr Carson walked along the downstairs corridor, a lightness to his step.

"You're certainly happy about something Mr Carson. Have you been scolding some hall boys? Or maybe you've been counting your wine bottles ... that always fills you with joy," she teased dryly, her brogue a little more Scottish than normal.

He raised his substantial eyebrows at his colleague and friend, rolling his eyes.

"No Mrs Hughes, I have done neither, although if that new hall boy doesn't start smartening up, I certainly will be scolding him," he said unashamedly, straightening his posture a little.

Now it was the Housekeeper's turn to roll her eyes.

"Stephen is a lovely lad, so you just leave him be," she returned with a gentle scold.

Mr Carson stared at Mrs Hughes with a combination of exasperation and resignation; no-one else would dare to instruct him regarding how to deal with his charges and yet when the woman in front of him did so, he couldn't seem to put up a fight. She sensed his vexation and bit back a smile, deciding to change the subject.

"Anyway, why _are_ you so happy this morning?" she asked.

He shook his head a little at her continued teasing tone, not being able to help his small grin. He enjoyed her playful mocking, it was done with kindness. However, ever since the Staff's visit to the beach, he'd been feeling a tad peculiar during their exchanges. He had pushed this thought to the back of his mind on more than one occasion and yet he noted that this morning it rose to the surface once more _. You are simply a little out of kilter following the Season_ , he told himself. _It always takes the Staff a little while to settle back into the routine of being back at the Abbey and you are no exception._

"His Lordship has just informed me that Lord Strachan will be accompanied by his Butler when he arrives tomorrow. His Butler also acts as his Valet," he said.

"And that's what has made you so cheery?" she asked, perplexed.

"I appreciate when things are done properly Mrs Hughes, as you know. It is a rare occurrence these days that a guest should be accompanied by a member of their Staff, and it demonstrates a certain pedigree if you ask me," he declared pompously.

"Pedigree?" she repeated, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yes, and the fact that his Butler is an experienced man rather than some foolhardy snip of a lad makes a refreshing change. His Lordship said that he has a commendable knowledge of wine, he complimented the man's choices whilst he stayed at Hereford House last year and therefore I am sure we will have much to discuss," he said contentedly.

Mrs Hughes smiled fondly at Mr Carson. She understood perfectly that it was impossible for him to have any friends or equals amongst the male staff at Downton, he was their senior after all. She could therefore understand why the prospect of this other Butler's visit might please him. It was almost the same for her, although she was lucky to have formed a firm friendship with Mrs Patmore. Mrs Hughes relished having a female friend at a similar level of seniority and Charles did not have such an equivalent.

Of course, Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes had each other; as the Heads of Staff they not only trusted and respected each other but they had formed a warm friendship. Mrs Hughes smiled at that thought; she truly cared for the man before her and she knew that he cared for her. _In a platonic way of course_ , she reminded herself silently. It seemed that she reminded herself of this more and more of late; something infinitesimal had shifted since their paddle in the sea, she was sure of that. Yet, she was loathed to dwell on it, preferring to focus on her enjoyment of working alongside this most dignified, gruff and lovely man, rather than tempting fate in any way with mindless notions. _The gesture was nothing more than a steadying hand between friends and colleagues_ , she reiterated to herself once more.

She knew that Mr Carson thought highly of her, as she did him, and she would like to think that he viewed her as his best friend, as she also did him. Yet the restraints of their positions ensured that their relationship was one of respect, professionalism and friendship. They both drew great pleasure from the others counsel and support; valuing each other highly. Yet, despite this, Mrs Hughes could fully understand why Mr Carson might be enthused by the imminent arrival of a man of similar stature and age visiting Downton, even if it was only for one week.

"Well I am glad that you are happy Mr Carson," she said genuinely, as she smiled at him warmly.

Mr Carson felt that curious feeling again and he let out a short grunt to hide his discomfort. He nodded politely to Mrs Hughes and then turned and walked back along the corridor. Mrs Hughes chuckled gently as she watched his retreating form.

######

The last of the plates were being cleared by the kitchen maids, the servant's hall dinner almost complete.

"Will you join me for a glass of wine this evening Mrs Hughes? I shouldn't be too late, His Lordship mentioned retiring early," he asked quite formally, with a hint of nervousness.

 _As if I would ever say no,_ she thought, as she smiled at the formidable man to her left. It had become their custom over many years to end most of their nights with a glass of sherry or wine. Yet he still made it his habit to ask her formally for her company; Mr Carson liked to do things properly. Their almost nightly ritual was something Mrs Hughes looked forward to very much.

"I would enjoy that Mr Carson," she replied warmly, smiling as he kept his more proper countenance.

"Good, good," he blustered, the brief gleam of happiness in his eyes the only sign that betrayed his seriousness.

######

The fire in Mrs Hughes's sitting-room cast a wonderful glow across the room as the two heads of Staff sat companionably drinking their wine.

"This is very good," she smiled.

Mrs Hughes knew that she had nowhere near the knowledge of the Butler when it came to wine but she liked to think that, through his friendship over the years, she had picked up a thing or two and she could tell this was a very good wine, not the more ordinary wine that the senior staff shared at the Servant's table. He looked at the Housekeeper with respect.

"It is ... and it is one of my favourites," he concurred.

The comfortable silence resumed for a few more moments. Mrs Hughes was the first to break it.

"So then, Chairman of the Memorial Committee, that's quite a feather in your cap Mr Carson," she said proudly.

He shook his head modestly as he placed his wine glass back on the table and then fidgeted with the edges of the pretty table cloth that always covered the side table. Eventually he looked upwards at Mrs Hughes.

"I'm not sure why they thought of me really, it's true that I knew several of the village lads who fought but I was hardly close to them, someone from the Village would have been better placed to take the role, if not His Lordship of course," he said humbly.

"No man could have been better placed than you Mr Carson, you have both the dignity and the kind heart needed for this role," she responded truthfully.

Mrs Hughes blushed a little as she realised she had spoken rather fondly. She wondered if she'd gone too far. She wasn't a woman for false praise or simpering but when she sensed Mr Carson needed bolstering she was always happy to oblige; she couldn't bear to see this accomplished man doubt himself in any way. She also meant her words entirely; there was no fitter man for the role.

His eyes widened in surprise at such a compliment. He felt immensely touched by such high praise, not least because it had come from the woman beside him. A woman whose estimation meant everything to him.

"Thank you Mrs Hughes," he responded, an almost undetectable quiver in his voice.

######

"James, do hurry up, Lord Strachan will be arriving at any moment!" Mr Carson bellowed, his voice sending tremors along the downstairs corridor.

The Butler had turned around to shout at the Footman and as he spun back to continue his march in the other direction, he managed to walk straight into the Housekeeper.

"Oh, steady on Mr Carson," she laughed, as she reached to grip his arm to stabilise herself.

"I am very sorry Mrs Hughes," he gasped, his hand unknowingly reaching for her waist to steady her; his great bulk having unbalanced her momentarily.

"It's quite alright Mr Carson, there's nothing broken, all is well," she joked lightly, patting his arm and trying to alleviate his worry. He looked bereft that he had almost knocked the Housekeeper over.

"Mr Carson I am fine," she said more firmly, as he still stood speechless, his breath laboured and his entire body wrought with concern.

"Yes, yes of course, and thank goodness for that," he said, letting out a long breath as his shoulders dropped a little.

She smiled at him, as she always did, and he felt his body warm. She then looked fleetingly down at where his hand was still resting lightly at her waist, very aware that there were other staff bustling about close by. He followed her gaze and his heart seized in fright. He dropped his hand immediately, having not realised it was still there.

"I am very sorry Mrs Hughes, my goodness ... uh-hum ... are you sure that you are alright?" he asked, trying desperately to cover the awkwardness he felt.

 _You were holding her waist! What must she think for heaven's sake?_ He panicked.

"I am absolutely fine Mr Carson, now ... you go up and finish preparing for the Lord's arrival and I will finalise things down here," she said, in her most officious voice.

She knew this was needed to get the Butler back on an even keel and her change of tone had the desired effect.

"Quite right," he said, pulling at his waistcoat and resuming his stiff and sensible manner.

"I shall see you later Mr Carson," she responded politely.

"Indeed," he said rigidly, as he made his way to the Servant's stairs.

She exhaled a breath, before heading to her sitting room.

Mrs Patmore silently watched them from her vantage point in the kitchen doorway; she'd heard Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson's voices and had come to investigate. She shook her head tenderly at the pair, wondering if they would ever dare to admit to themselves, let alone each other, what she had clearly seen for a while now and what had, in her mind, been fully confirmed as she'd observed them at the beach. Of course, she would never mention her thoughts to either of them. They would both be mortified by such an intrusion and it was entirely their business, not hers. However, as she watched the Heads of Staff disperse to their respective chores, she did not think she had ever seen two people more well-suited. _Like peaches and cream_ , she chuckled happily as she walked back into the kitchen.

######

"Is he playing with his new friend?" Mrs Patmore joked, as Mrs Hughes handed her a note with some special requests from Lord Strachan.

The Housekeeper grinned happily at the Cook's cheek.

"I think so, they came down to his pantry earlier. Did you send them some tea?" she asked.

"I did. What's he like then, this Butler, or is it Valet, of Lord Strachan's?" Mrs Patmore asked.

"I have no idea, I haven't met him yet. But it's nice for Mr Carson to have someone his own age to talk to," Mrs Hughes said sincerely.

"He's got us two, although we are much younger of course," the Cook declared with a flourish.

Mrs Hughes laughed at that, as did Mrs Patmore; they were both well aware that they were only a couple of years younger than the Butler.

"He has but it's not quite the same is it?"

"No, I suppose it's not ... well, as long as Mr Carson's happy, it'll make our lives that bit easier I suppose," Mrs Patmore said mischievously, as Mrs Hughes shook her head with a smile.

######

"Oh Mrs Hughes, just the person," Mr Carson said exuberantly, as he spotted her from his pantry doorway.

She stopped beside him, a large pile of folded sheets in her arms. It warmed her heart to see him this happy.

"Mr Carson?" she asked.

"There's someone I would like you to meet ..." he began, motioning for her to step inside his pantry.

As she did so, he finished his introduction, "... Mrs Hughes, this is Mr Douglass, Lord Strachan's Butler."

It was the other Butler's face that first told Mr Carson something wasn't right. His expression was one of absolutely shock as he greeted the Housekeeper. The broad grin on Mr Carson's face began to wilt as he turned back to Mrs Hughes; she also looked astonished.

"Mrs ... Mrs Hughes, it is a pleasure to see you again. I had no idea you worked at the Abbey. I ... I hope you are well," Mr Douglass managed.

The air was thick with tension. To Mrs Hughes great credit, she righted herself almost immediately, although she could feel her heart racing.

"Mr Douglass, it is good to see you and yes, thank you, I am quite well," she replied cordially.

Mr Carson felt a fleeting pain in his chest as the three stood in silence.

 ** _A/N: If you have time, a review would be lovely x_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Thank you so much for your very generous reviews. If you have time, a review to let me know what you think of this chapter would also be lovely x_**

Chapter 2

Mr Carson had heard the phrase 'silence is deafening' and yet he had never truly understood it until now. In the seconds since Mrs Hughes had replied politely to Mr Douglass, no-one had spoken. The atmosphere was heavy and crushing; the Butler could have sworn he felt a pressure, a dense weight, pressing down on his chest. Mrs Hughes, a woman he thought could not be flustered, a woman who always took everything in her stride, was speechless. This thought alone was enough to alarm him. _Why is Mrs Hughes speechless?_ His mind panicked _. Mr Douglass said that it was a pleasure to see her again. Again._

"You have met before?" Mr Carson asked, the question on his mind leaving his lips without warning.

Mrs Hughes looked to Mr Carson, startled from her momentary reverie. She still held the pile of sheets in her arms. She swallowed deeply, summoning all of her wits to respond normally.

"Yes. Mr Douglass and I worked together when I worked at Broomsford Manor," she said gently, her Scottish tones so delicate.

Mr Carson's mind whirred into action. He knew that Mrs Hughes had first become a housemaid at a small estate in Scotland and a few years later she had moved to Broomsford Manor in Lancashire. This was again as a housemaid but Broomsford was a much larger, more prestigious house and so this was in fact a promotion. She worked there for over ten years before coming to Downton as Head Housemaid, as her career in service continued to bloom. She had therefore known Mr Douglass when she was very young.

"That was a long time ago," Mr Carson blurted, for want of anything else to say. He then realised that his comment might have sounded a little rude and his cheeks flushed slightly.

Despite the awkwardness of this situation, Mrs Hughes could not help but smile at his comment.

"I am quite old Mr Carson," she teased.

Mr Carson scoffed at that, shaking his head with a wry grin. He knew when he was being joshed.

"Then I must be positively ancient," Mr Douglass joked lightly.

Mrs Hughes looked across at him but she was unable to hold his gaze. She didn't feel able to joke with him. She still couldn't believe he was standing in front of her.

"Well, I must be getting on, good day to you both," she flustered, nodding her head politely towards the two men as she turned and walked out of the room.

Mr Douglass watched her disappear and as he caught the Butler's gaze, he smiled apprehensively. Not five minutes ago the two men had been chatting happily about Downton's wine cellar and now the Abbey's Butler could only look at him with a mixture of discomfort and confusion.

"I should go upstairs to tend to Lord Strachan, Mr Carson," Mr Douglass said politely.

"Yes ... yes I think that would be best," Mr Carson replied.

######

Mr Carson sat on the edge of his bed, revisiting various moments from the day and trying to make sense of it all. Since he had 'introduced' Mrs Hughes to Mr Douglass he had not been able to chat to her alone; they had even missed their nightly glass of wine as she had politely excused herself, telling the Butler that she was in need of an early night. She had eaten her dinner sitting to his right-hand side as always, but their conversation was limited to household matters as they were in close proximity to others. Yet he could sense how troubled she was; she hadn't been herself during dinner or throughout the rest of the day. He reasoned that no-one else would have noticed; she had been as efficient and professional as ever. However, he knew her; he liked to think he knew her very well and the arrival of Mr Douglass had shaken her greatly. She had been avoiding the man all day and Mr Carson wanted to know why. _If that man has hurt her, so help me god_ , he thought furiously, shaking his head to try to clear that thought. It was very unlike him and yet his regard for Mrs Hughes was very unlike him too.

 _You don't even know that they were anything more than colleagues,_ he told himself for the umpteenth time that day. _But if they were only colleagues why would Mrs Hughes be so upset? Maybe they hadn't liked each other,_ he thought sensibly. _Yet he seems a friendly enough man and there is no finer woman than Mrs Hughes._ Whatever the truth, Mr Carson had had an ominous feeling settling over him and he did not like it. The fact that Mrs Hughes was unsettled, unsettled him. The fact that she had known this man in a former life, unsettled him too. Mr Carson told himself that this was because he was worried for his friend, his friend and colleague. Another reason why he might feel this way kept chipping away at his brain but it was altogether too uncomfortable to concede.

######

Mrs Hughes sat on the edge of her bed, tears trickling gently down her cheeks. _You silly woman. Honestly, you need to get a grip,_ she chided. She wasn't even sure why she was upset; it had been years since she had even thought of the man. She reasoned it was more the shock of seeing him than anything else. _To have someone who is a distant memory, suddenly come into my present home, a place where I am happy and content. For him to have appeared without any warning; it is simply too much,_ she reasoned. _I will be fine tomorrow_ , she thought encouragingly. _I just needed a few hours to come to terms with him being here,_ she told herself. And yet her tears were not just shock; as she thought back to all of those years ago, she could still feel a trace of the pain she had once felt. Mrs Hughes closed her eyes, a subconscious act to try to block out the hurt. Yet the distress and the disappointment were still there, even if her upset had mellowed over the years. _How on earth did he end up here?_ she pondered. _He looks well mind you,_ she added as an afterthought. _In fact, he hasn't changed at all really, other than his greying hair._ She knew she would have to speak to him; she could not continue as she had today, avoiding him at every opportunity. _Not only will Michael think I am being ridiculous but Mr Carson is bound to notice as well,_ _if he hasn't already_ , she reasoned. She closed her eyes tightly again. _Michael._ She had called him Michael and somehow this made the entire situation more real. She sighed tiredly, as she rose from her bed. _No good will come of such meanderings,_ she told herself. _I will speak to him tomorrow. I have no wish to rake up old ground but I should at least have a brief word with the man, to put us both at ease,_ she decided. _And the sooner the better, before anyone realises something is amiss._

######

"Good morning Mrs Hughes," Mr Douglass said, as he looked through the open door to her sitting-room.

 _Damn and blast, I thought I had time before anyone came down,_ she thought. She had planned to speak to him, just not yet. It was still very early; sleep had eluded her for most of the night. Other than a couple of the kitchen maids making preparations for breakfast, none of the servants were downstairs yet.

"Good morning Mr Douglass," she replied, willing her voice to sound even.

"May I come in?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, of course," she said, trying to reply breezily.

He walked into the room and stood a couple of feet in front of the Housekeeper. The door to the corridor was still open. Mrs Hughes had risen from her chair to stand as well. They both looked at each other but at first did not speak. He took a long, fortifying breath, readying himself to say something, anything.

"I am glad to find you well Els ... Mrs Hughes ... and I am very sorry if my arrival yesterday caused you any anxiety at all. I had no idea that you worked at Downton. If I had known, at the very least I would have given you some warning," he said sincerely.

She nodded in acceptance of this.

"It was quite a surprise," she smiled lightly. This was an incredible understatement and they both knew it.

"I am sure ... I couldn't believe my eyes when you walked into Mr Carson's pantry," he responded, grinning softly in relief, very glad that they were finally talking about this.

"I'm surprised you even recognised me. It has been well over thirty years," she added.

"I would recognise you anywhere. I have thought of you often," he said meaningfully, the lightness of their discussion suddenly dissipating.

Mrs Hughes felt a lump in her throat, as she looked down at her toes, shaking her head slightly and no longer able to hold his gaze. The tension of the previous day remerged, with both at a loss for words.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that ... I don't want to make things awkward but ... well ... I wanted to talk to you Elsie ... I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for the hurt I caused back then ..." he said, his voice wrought with emotion and his words tailing off as they both stood helplessly.

Mrs Hughes felt tears form in her eyes, as she willed them to stop. She continued to look to the ground. _This really will not do,_ she thought. _I am Housekeeper of Downton Abbey and at any moment, half the staff will be downstairs. I don't wish to discuss this. We simply need to get past this._ Mrs Hughes gathered all of the self-control she could muster and readied herself, finally looking upwards at him. She forced herself to adopt a level tone.

"Mr Douglass, there is no need for apologies. Back then ... it was a lifetime ago. We have both moved on. Life has moved on. And I for one have been happy. There is no need to discuss the past. I wish you no ill. However, I must remind you that I have a position to uphold, and colleagues to lead, and I therefore must insist that you refer to me as Mrs Hughes and I would be very grateful if we could now put this matter behind us," she finished, finally taking a breath.

"Of course," he said respectfully. He was feeling very unbalanced but he would respect her wishes.

She nodded in response, feeling relief that they had to some extent cleared the air. She felt she should say something further to lighten the mood, to return to a more pleasant footing; they would have to live in the same house for the next week after all.

"Mr Douglass, would you like a cup of tea?" she said, hoping to ease things at last.

"Umm yes, yes that would be most agreeable," he said anxiously, accepting the seat that Mrs Hughes offered.

The Housekeeper poured him a cup of tea and then sat again.

"I hope you enjoy your week with us, Mr Carson is certainly looking forward to discussing the wine cellar with you," she said kindly, trying to ease the atmosphere.

"Yes, as am I. Although I am not sure my knowledge is a match for Mr Carson," he said self-depreciatingly, taking a sip of his tea.

"He'll enjoy the repartee nonetheless," she added with a smile.

"Mr Carson has a formidable reputation and he is certainly held in the highest regard by Lord Grantham," he said warmly.

"He is ... Mr Carson is held in the highest regard by all of us," she responded, feeling the need to make this point although she wasn't sure why.

She then heard footsteps approaching.

"Good morning Mrs Hughes, I noticed your light was on and so I thought we could enjoy a cup of tea," Mr Carson called, as he entered her sitting-room with a tea tray in hand.

"Oh I do beg your pardon," he gasped, as he spotted Mr Douglass sitting at the side table.

"Not at all Mr Carson, Mr Douglass and I were just having a quick catch up, please do join us," she said cheerfully, trying to reassure him; she could see that the Butler looked embarrassed and she really did not want him to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh no, I don't wish to intrude. I'll have tea in my pantry, good morning to you both," he forced brightly, still holding the tea tray in the air and feeling quite foolish despite his levity.

"Mr Carson, please join us, I would like you to," she said sincerely, softly touching his arm. She could see he was flustered.

"Another time Mrs Hughes," he smiled weakly, catching her gaze for a brief moment.

 _He looks hurt,_ she realised in confusion and before she could say another word, he was gone.

She pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers, her mind a whirr of thoughts, before turning back to Mr Douglass with a polite smile.

######

Mr Carson had been avoiding Mrs Hughes for most of the day; he still felt embarrassed about barging into her sitting-room and interrupting the Housekeeper and Mr Douglass. And what had he interrupted? He'd thought Mrs Hughes would have sought him out by now, shared with him how she knew this man. Yet she also seemed to be avoiding Mr Carson. It wasn't his business, of course, but something wasn't right and they were friends weren't they? Surely, she would tell him. The Housekeeper was not ignoring Mr Douglass any longer; they had shared tea after all and Mr Carson has seen them politely sharing a few words at different points throughout the day. He didn't know what was worse: Mrs Hughes being unsettled enough to avoid the man or Mrs Hughes now conversing amiably with him. Both thoughts made Mr Carson feel uneasy. She was more settled than she had been yesterday, that much was clear; yet she still wasn't herself. _Oh blast, why hasn't she come to speak to me?_ _We are friends and I told her all about Alice, although granted she forced my hand a little. And is Mr Douglass to her what Alice was to me? Or is he just an acquaintance? A former colleague?_ The Butler was fraught with worry about his friend. He could not bear to see Mrs Hughes unhappy. He cared for her, very much, and it cost him nothing to admit that. He was broken from his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" she asked gently.

He quickly stood.

"Of course," he said, walking around to the front of his desk.

"Shall we sit?" she smiled, thinking that they made quite a pair, standing flapping as they were.

"Yes, yes ... would you like a sherry?" he asked.

"Yes please ... and make it a large one," she laughed wearily, as she closed the door behind her.

She knew that she needed to tell him; no matter how much she wished to never speak of this matter again. Mr Carson was her very best friend. _And_ g _oodness knows what he is thinking,_ she reasoned. She knew that her behaviour had been far from normal over the last day or so. She looked across at him as he passed her the largest glass of sherry she had ever seen. She chuckled happily as she thanked him, as he raised his eyebrows with an amused smirk. He settled himself in his seat across from her and looked at her so earnestly; the dear man was worried, she could see that.

"I suppose you are wondering about Mr Douglass and I," she said, deciding to dive straight in. _No point in mithering Elsie,_ she told herself.

He was a little shocked by her candour but relieved to get straight to the heart of the matter.

"Umm yes, I did wonder," he acknowledged. _No point denying it Charles Carson; you've wondered of little else since he arrived._

She smiled, steeling herself. She then took a deep breath.

"It was over thirty years ago, of course. We worked together at Broomsford Manor. I was a housemaid and he was a footman," she began.

Mr Carson said nothing; only listened and nodded kindly. He could see that this was difficult for Mrs Hughes.

"We were friends and then ... well ... we began courting ..." she continued, never dropping her gaze from the Butler's eyes.

Mr Carson's heart felt like it had dropped to his stomach but he forced himself to appear calm. He nodded again, encouragingly. Yet he still didn't say a word. He didn't think he could; he'd been holding his breath for the last minute.

"And after a few months of courting, Mr Douglass proposed," she said, swallowing her nerves.

Mrs Hughes dropped her gaze and lifted her glass to her lips to take a long, much needed, sip of sherry. Mr Carson followed suit, letting the warmth of the liquor soothe him briefly. He tried to work through the Housekeeper's words in his mind. He had so many questions and one tumbled immediately from his lips.

"And you turned him down?" he asked softly.

Mrs Hughes's eyes filled with emotion as she gazed at the Butler.

"No ... I said yes," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"And after a few months of courting, Mr Douglass proposed," she said, swallowing her nerves.

Mrs Hughes lifted her glass to her lips to take a long, much needed, sip of sherry. Mr Carson followed suit, letting the warmth of the liquor soothe him briefly. He tried to work through the Housekeeper's words in his mind. He had so many questions and one tumbled immediately from his lips.

"And you turned him down?" he asked softly.

Mrs Hughes's eyes filled with emotion as she gazed at the Butler.

"No ... I said yes," she whispered.

######

Mr Carson's mouth hung open as the pain in his chest became sharper. His breathing had hastened as he tried to remain calm. _Mr Douglass proposed to Mrs Hughes and she said yes._

Mrs Hughes looked down at her knees, dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief. She had never talked about this. Never. Yet she felt she owed Mr Carson an explanation. She hoped he would not think any less of her; she could not bear to lose his respect, it meant so much to her.

"Did you marry?" he asked breathlessly.

Her head shot up as she heard his words, aghast at his misunderstanding.

"Oh no, Mr Carson. We didn't marry," she responded; the waver in her voice obvious to both of them.

She took a deep breath, as a tear escaped her eye. She wiped at her cheek quickly, hoping the Butler hadn't noticed. Of course he had noticed, Mr Carson's eyes had never left her; his heart breaking to see his friend so upset. He had never seen Mrs Hughes so unsure; so vulnerable. He wasn't sure he could breathe normally as he looked at her.

"I am sorry Mr Carson, I have never spoken of this you see ..." she faltered, more tears pooling in her eyes.

She felt foolish, ridiculous. _Why am I crying, I've long since put this behind me?_ She realised that somewhere deep inside her, she had not fully let this wound heal. She had buried it, certainly, but it hadn't truly healed. _And to think that I advised Mr Carson to stitch up his open-wound regarding Mr Grigg._

Without words, Mr Carson offered Mrs Hughes his handkerchief and she accepted it with a small smile. She watched as Mr Carson swiftly returned his hand to his side. She had fleetingly hoped he might hold or at least touch her hand as he reached across to her, to offer her some reassurance. _A ridiculous notion Elsie Hughes. Just because he held your hand at the beach does not mean he plans to make a habit of it,_ she told herself.

Mr Carson sat helplessly in his chair; he was at a loss to know what to do, to know what was appropriate in this situation. He had never seen Mrs Hughes this upset; not even when she had feared she was ill. During that time she had managed to keep her emotions under control in his presence; despite him wishing that she would let him support her. Yet now as she sat in tears before him; he felt hopeless and unbalanced. Wanting to help but not being able to do so, as his own emotions and fears whirled inside him.

 _They didn't marry, at least that's something,_ he thought. Not fully understanding why that was important to him but acknowledging to himself that it was. Although Mrs Hughes's emotions along with a man she'd clearly had feelings for residing at the Abbey, did nothing to put Mr Carson at ease. He watched as the Housekeeper gathered herself, he could see some of her usual strength returning.

 _Out with it Elsie and then it's done,_ she told herself.

"He called off the wedding. He was offered a position in a household in Canada by the then Lord's brother and he had to make a choice. He chose his career. And that was that," she said, summarising the most humiliating and upsetting time of her life in a few short words.

Mr Carson looked appalled by this information; his face contorted in horror. Mrs Hughes fleetingly worried that the Butler was disgusted by her, by the shame of her being abandoned in such a way but then she swiftly corrected that thought; it was clear that Mr Carson was sickened by the behaviour of Mr Douglass not her.

"That is disgraceful behaviour. How dare he!" he boomed, confirming this.

Mr Carson was furious with the man's treatment of Mrs Hughes. Reason told him that he should be pleased on some level; at least Mrs Hughes had not married him. However, reason was the last thing he felt in this moment.

Mrs Hughes was a little surprised by the vehemence of Mr Carson's statement. She felt the need to defend Mr Douglass a little.

"He was entitled to choose Mr Carson. It was no less shocking at the time, I'll admit, but he is not a bad man," she offered, trying to calm the Butler's outrage.

"He reneged on his promise and there is no excuse for that. You agreed to marry him. He could have married you. There is no finer woman on this earth ... he is a fool!" he stormed, and yet as the words tumbled from his lips, Mr Carson's heart seized as he realised he had said too much.

He was astounded that he had just admitted that he held Mrs Hughes in such dear terms; he was astonished to admit this to himself not to mention saying such words out loud to Mrs Hughes. _Get a hold of yourself man._

"I do beg your pardon Mrs Hughes. That was very unbecoming," he rumbled.

"Not at all Mr Carson," she replied shyly, although the hint of a smile on her lips was clear.

He looked at Mrs Hughes feebly; this situation was horrifically complicated. If he had been feeling unbalanced since their day at the beach; that was nothing to how he felt now. _How you feel is not important you silly man; you need to support your friend. Your friend who is going through so much,_ he reminded himself.

"You must have been very upset," he offered softly.

She smiled lightly at the Butler. He was finding this conversation very difficult; she could see that. Talking about emotions did not come easily to him; although he had shared some of his feelings about Alice with her. She was glad to see he had at least calmed.

"I was Mr Carson. I loved him and I thought he loved me. When I received his letter, well ... I was knocked for six, I don't mind telling you," she said, with a kind, hollow laugh. She was trying to make this easier for them both.

Mr Carson took an intake of breath as Mrs Hughes admitted she had loved Mr Douglass, yet he was relieved to hear this said in the past tense. _Did she still love him?_ As he had this thought, he suddenly digested what else she had just said.

"He told you in a letter?" he gasped. _The man is despicable._

"Yes. It was during the Season. When he left for London, we had an understanding. However he wrote to me and ended our agreement. He then set sail for Canada. I never saw him again ... until yesterday that is," she explained levelly.

"My goodness, no wonder you were shocked to see him," he said, marvelling at the woman before him for managing to keep as composed as she had.

"It was a tad surprising, I'll give you that. Don't think too ill of him Mr Carson. We were very young, we hardly knew our own minds. I have long since made my peace with his decision," she said kindly.

"But it was his decision, you would have married him?" he asked gently.

"Yes I would ... but that doesn't necessarily mean my decision would have been a good one. The life I have had, my career ... none of it would have been possible. Some things happen for a reason Mr Carson," she said wistfully.

She meant this sentiment. Her upset over the last day had been caused by the hurt she remembered from that time. It was not caused by some longing or regret that she had not married Mr Douglass.

Mr Carson gazed into the Housekeeper's lovely blue eyes as she spoke. _Some things happen for a reason,_ he repeated silently in his mind.

"Indeed, Mrs Hughes ... indeed," he replied tenderly.

######

After a much more settled night's sleep, Mrs Hughes headed downstairs for the start of a new day. She felt lighter somehow; she was glad that she had spoken to Mr Carson. It had helped her put things in perspective. Hopefully now things could also be a little easier with Mr Douglass. He had apologised profusely in his letter to her all of those years ago and he had tried to apologise again the previous day. He was sorry and she had forgiven him long ago; she'd had to, otherwise she would never have been able to move on and have a productive life. They also shared many happy memories, it wasn't all doom and gloom, and she wanted to remember that. _And now you have a well-respected position in an excellent House with very good friends and colleagues at your side. You have so much to be thankful for;_ _n_ _ot least for Mr Carson's friendship_ , she smiled tenderly, as she walked to the Servant's Hall for breakfast. She shook her head lightly, thinking that she had become far too sentimental for her own good.

On an entirely different matter, she also remembered that she had a mission to accomplish; Mrs Patmore had asked her to talk to Mr Carson about including her nephew's name on the Downton Memorial and she knew that this would not be an easy task. Mrs Hughes also knew that her friend's preoccupation with this matter was the only reason Mrs Patmore had not guessed that something was amiss between Mrs Hughes and Mr Douglass. Whilst Mrs Hughes would never wish to see Mrs Patmore distressed, she was relieved to have some thinking time before she inevitably faced the Cook's questioning.

"Mr Carson, may I speak with you later?" she asked, as she sat at the table.

"Of course you can," he replied kindly.

She smiled at the Butler; as much as he tried to remain formal in front of the staff, he could never quite hide his kindness, his inherent decency from her. At that moment, Mr Douglass entered the room.

"Good morning," he said, greeting the entire table.

"Mrs Hughes," he added with a nod.

"Good morning Mr Douglass," she replied politely, offering him a small smile for which he was very grateful.

Mr Douglass truly hoped that he and Mrs Hughes could be friends again. He had meant what he'd tried to say to the Housekeeper the previous day; he had thought of her often over the years. _And you've cursed yourself many times for making what could easily be the worst mistake of your life_ , he chided. He had been an ambitious young man who had made a choice; a very difficult choice certainly but the decision to put his career and the opportunity to travel ahead of his relationship with his fiancée had been entirely his. Part of him greatly regretted this decision. _Even more so since seeing Elsie again_ , he thought. _She's still as lovely as ever and she could have been my wife._ He shook his head to try to clear his mind. He realised that he was still standing and some of the Staff were starting to stare at him.

"And Good Morning Mr Carson," he said affably, as he finally took his seat to Mr Carson's left, opposite Mrs Hughes.

"Good Morning," Mr Carson replied in a very terse tone.

Mr Douglass didn't seem to notice but Mrs Hughes did, as her eyes widened towards the Butler.

"I must say it's a lovely day. I've had a brisk walk around the grounds before breakfast. It is a beautiful estate," Mr Douglass said, aiming to turn his thoughts towards a more comfortable topic.

"I'm surprised you've got time for strolls around the Estate Mr Douglass," Mr Carson stated accusingly.

 _Oh dear god,_ Mrs Hughes panicked.

Mr Douglass looked a little taken aback and somewhat riled to be spoken to in such a manner in front of everyone. He had only ever been well-mannered towards Downton's Butler and whilst Mr Carson might be Head of Staff at the Abbey, he had no authority over the visiting Butler.

"I made time Mr Carson. You can be assured it will not affect my work," he replied, just as sternly.

Now it was Mr Carson's turn to look surprised. He had not expected such a confident reply. The two men stared at each other.

"See that it doesn't," Mr Carson replied pettily.

Mrs Hughes took a replenishing sip of tea. _What on earth is happening?_ she wondered. The entire downstairs staff looked towards the two men with interest.

Mr Douglass was a shrewd man and he had a notion that this curt exchange was about something more than walks around the Estate. The Butler had been very convivial towards him when he'd arrived yesterday and yet now he was admonishing him in front of the Staff. _Well, I'm not standing for that,_ he thought.

"I will ensure that nothing impacts on my work Mr Carson and I will also continue my morning walks. Some fresh air in your lungs does you the world of good, wouldn't you agree Mrs Hughes?" he asked pointedly.

The Housekeeper looked upwards from her cup of tea in surprise. The levity she had felt only moments earlier had dissolved, as she felt the eyes of both Mr Carson and Mr Douglass on her.

She had no wish to be part of this but she knew that she would have to answer.

"Erm ... yes ... a good dose of fresh air can work wonders," she agreed evenly, smiling kindly as she looked to Mr Carson and then back to Mr Douglass.

"Perhaps you could join me one morning Mrs Hughes? I would enjoy your company," he continued. She observed a hint of the flirtatious young Footman she had once known.

 _What is he doing?_ she thought in astonishment. _How dare he say that in front of everyone!_

Mr Carson's hackles also rose, livid at the man's impertinence. He took a long, fortifying breath, pushing his shoulders backwards and biting back a retort as he waited for Mrs Hughes to respond. _Surely she wont say yes?_ he panicked.

The room was silent now; all scraping of knives and forks had paused as the servants all looked on with interest. Mrs Patmore was agog at the far end of the room; knowing that she was missing something here. She made a promise to herself to find out exactly what she was missing as soon as possible.

Mrs Hughes looked towards both men; her uncomfortableness giving way to annoyance. She wasn't sure who she was most exasperated by; Mr Carson for his unwarranted rudeness to Mr Douglass, or Mr Douglass for his stirring and impudence. She did not understand either man's behaviour but she knew that she needed to end this awkwardness at once.

"Thank you Mr Douglass but I will not be joining you," she replied firmly.

Mr Douglass looked chastened.

Mr Carson felt relief and, if he was honest, just a tiny bit smug. Although his happiness was short-lived as he turned his head and caught the Housekeeper's gaze. She was glaring at him; her eyes alight with fury. _Oh dear_ _god, I have really upset her now._

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this update. A review would be lovely! x_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She was seething. She didn't think she had ever felt so mad. _What must the Staff think? My goodness, what a show! And what on earth were the two men about? Speaking to each other in such a way?_ She could not even settle at her desk, as she paced back and forth in her sitting-room, wringing the back of her neck with her hand. _Seven o'clock in the morning and this has already been a horrid day,_ she thought.

A light tap on the door stopped her pacing, as a very sheepish looking Butler walked in.

She exhaled loudly as she looked at him.

"Umm ... I wanted to have a word about breakfast," he began.

He wasn't one for apologies but he knew that he needed to say something. Mrs Hughes was obviously furious with him.

"I think you've said more than enough words already, don't you?" she said, glaring at him.

"Uh huh ... I perhaps could have held my counsel a little better," he said evenly.

She made a loud huffing noise at his words. His eyes widened in surprise; she normally forgave him more easily than this.

 _Why is she being so hard on me? That man doesn't deserve any kindness. And Mr Douglass was far worse than me. He flirted with her in front of everyone! He asked her to go for a morning walk with him and everyone heard. Unless, she enjoyed his flirtations? Oh god._

Mr Carson gripped the nearby sideboard at that thought as Mrs Hughes stared at him as if he was mad.

"Mr Carson, I shared a confidence with you last night. It was very difficult for me but I did so nonetheless. And how did you repay me? By speaking rudely to Mr Douglass in front of everyone and drawing attention to the situation," she stated, a wobble in her voice.

"I didn't ... I mean to say ..." he bumbled, not sure how to react. Yes he had done that but only because he wanted to protect her, to show his support for her.

The fire in her eyes had turned to hurt now and he couldn't bear it. Her temper, her annoyance with him was fine, he was used to that. However, he despised it when he wounded her, even though he seemed to do so with alarming regularity. They had only just gotten past his last blunder; when he had told her that he was disappointed with her, and only because she had dared to have a different opinion to him about the memorial business. _I really don't like it when we are not on the same side,_ he worried.

"Mr Carson ... what happened between Mr Douglass and I ... it is between the two of us ... I don't need you to stick your oar in and be mean to him. I can fight my own battles thank you very much, I don't need your protection," she declared, her voice continuing to waver as she spoke.

 _Oh dear me, now I've hurt him_ , she realised, as she watched the forlorn expression on his face.

"I am sorry if that sounded harsh Mr Carson. I know you were trying to help in your own way ..." she continued.

And she did know this. Despite her embarrassment and her annoyance, she knew that he was trying in his own ham-fisted way to show that he was on her side.

"... but I told you something in confidence, I didn't want anyone else to know," she explained more softly.

Mrs Hughes was absolutely right and he knew it. He had drawn attention to this sensitive matter. Mrs Hughes was a highly private person and now, because of something he had started at the breakfast table, everyone would certainly know that something was afoot between Mrs Hughes and Mr Douglass.

"I am very sorry," he said softly.

He was as surprised as Mrs Hughes that these words should leave his lips. He rarely ever said sorry, even when he felt it.

She sighed resignedly but managed a kind smile towards him.

"Thank you," she replied.

######

"Mrs Hughes!" Mr Douglass called along the corridor.

She turned to face him. He quickened his steps to catch up with her.

"I apologise for earlier, I know that I spoke out of turn and was perhaps a little forward," he said quietly.

"A little! What on earth were you thinking Mi ... Mr Douglass? How dare you!" she whispered furiously.

The corridor was clear of other staff but she knew that any number of people could appear at any moment.

"I know, I'm very sorry. Mr Carson spoke so rudely to me and I reacted. I should not have dragged you into it."

"No you should not!"

"But I would like to go for a walk with you Els ... oh for heaven's sake ... Mrs Hughes. We haven't talked about what happened. I know you said we don't need to, that it was in the past. But I want to talk about it. I want to talk to you," he said in exasperation.

"Well you gave up that prerogative over thirty years ago!" she stormed under her breath.

She was furious with him now. Absolutely gut-wrenchingly furious; if there'd been a pail of water nearby, she'd have thrown it over him.

"I always did love it when you lost your temper with me," he teased, flashing her a handsome smile.

 _How dare the man! How dare he!_ She wanted to wipe the smile from his face. _That smile may have worked when I was a young girl but it certainly won't work now,_ she thought.

"I am sorry. I am truly sorry Mrs Hughes. I am making things worse," he said, realising before she had even responded that it was not the time for joking.

"Yes you are." she replied firmly.

They both took a breath; the resulting silence welcomed by both, as they gathered themselves.

"I am presuming Mr Carson knows, about us I mean?" he asked gently, none of his earlier bravado on show.

"He does," she whispered. There was no point in lying about that fact.

He nodded and then explained softly,

"Mrs Hughes, I would like to spend a little time with you. We don't even have to talk about the past if you don't want to, I would just like to find out about how you've been over all of these years, to catch up with you. I'll only be here for another five days ... will you at least walk to Church with me this morning? I planned to leave around nine ..." he said hopefully.

She stalled at that.

"I am really not sure Mr Douglass ..." she stumbled worriedly.

And she really wasn't. _Could it do any harm to speak to him? What was she scared of? If their business really was in the past, what did it matter if they chatted together?_ Yet, something did not feel right. She didn't want to upset Mr Carson. It felt disloyal somehow. _Don't be ridiculous Elsie Hughes! It would only be disloyal to Mr Carson if you and he were ... well ... and you are not._ _You are friends and colleagues. Oh dear me, why is this all so confusing? An old friend wants to enjoy a pleasant chat, there's hardly anything unnerving about that._ Yet, she knew that on some level, this wouldn't be just a chat. And she also knew that he wasn't just an old friend. She continued to be lost in her thoughts as a million worries spun through her mind.

"I'll wait in the courtyard at nine thirty for you and if you would like to walk with me, that would be lovely Mrs Hughes. And if you would rather not, that of course is also fine. I'll wait ten minutes or so in the hope that you'll join me but if you don't arrive, I'll make my way with the others," he offered warmly.

She nodded in acceptance of this and he smiled at her again before walking away. Mrs Hughes did not move, as she stared along the empty corridor, shaking her head gently at herself. _What am I to do?_

Mr Carson stood just inside his pantry door. He hadn't heard all of their conversation but he had heard Mr Douglass ask Mrs Hughes to walk to Church with him. _And she didn't say no,_ he thought, as his heart sank.

######

"What have those candelabras done to you then?" she asked with a smile, as she looked through into Mr Carson's pantry. He was wearing his polishing sleeves and rubbing the silver with all of his vigour.

"Oh ... huh ... yes ... I thought they needed a good polish," he said, his cheeks blushing slightly to have been caught.

He needed to get his frustrations out of his system somehow. He was sure that Mrs Hughes was going to walk to church with Mr Douglass and his mind raced to all sorts of places about where that might lead. _It's not up to you who Mrs Hughes walks to church with and so you best stop fretting about it,_ he told himself again. The last thing he wanted to do was 'stick his oar' in where it wasn't wanted again. Yet, he was desperate to know if she planned to meet Mr Douglass. _You've less than an hour to wait, you daft old thing._

"Are you alright Mr Carson?" she asked kindly, she could see that something was on his mind.

"Yes, yes ... quite fine," he answered a little too quickly.

"Are you sure?" she prodded gently.

 _Oh dear god, she can see right through me. Say something to explain why you are unsettled. And don't mention Church ... or him._

"Umm yes ... I mean ... I've managed to upset both you and Mrs Patmore in the last few hours and so it hasn't been the best morning, I'll grant you," he said, with a weary smile.

Mrs Hughes smiled at him tenderly. She knew that he and Mrs Patmore had spoken with His Lordship and the Cook had shared in no uncertain terms her disappointment with Mr Carson regarding his view about her nephew and the Downton memorial. It really had been a terrible morning for him. The poor man looked quite ruffled.

"She'll understand eventually Mr Carson. It's just a very sensitive subject for her. And you and I are fine now," she said, hoping to reassure him.

"Are we?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yes of course we are. Now come on ... we best be getting ready for Church," she said cheerfully.

 _How could I ever stay angry with this man for long?_ She smiled to herself, as she watched him fluster again and place the silver back in the cabinet. She presumed that he'd been worrying because he thought she was still angry with him. She wasn't sure what else it would be and he had known that Mrs Patmore was upset for the last few days, that was nothing new.

"Yes, yes of course. I'd best be going up," he breathed, trying to force a note of jollity into his voice.

His anxieties had not eased. The thought of Mrs Hughes walking to Church with Mr Douglass actually made him feel nauseous. However, he could not admit that to her. He needed to support her, whatever her choice. He walked towards the door with Mrs Hughes; as they both planned to visit their respective bedrooms to change for Church.

"Best leave them down here, eh?" she soothed, looking at his polishing sleeves that he had forgotten to take off.

"Oh, huh ... yes," he smiled bashfully, quickly flinging them onto the sideboard, before he headed down the corridor.

Mrs Hughes watched him fondly as he ascended the stairs.

######

Mr Carson sat in his pantry all dressed for church. He wore his smart grey suit and his coat and bowler hat. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was nine thirty five. He'd wait another ten minutes before leaving himself. Mr Douglass had suggested Mrs Hughes meet him outside at nine thirty and the last thing Mr Carson wanted to do was bump into them as he made his own way to church. He was certain now that Mrs Hughes had agreed to walk with the man. He hadn't seen her since he'd headed upstairs to change into his Sunday best. Mrs Hughes and Mr Carson nearly always walked to Church together, sometimes joined by others, although there were occasions when, for one reason or another, they each made their own way there. He knew that if she hadn't called for him by now, she must have already left, and as he'd been watching his pantry door for the last fifteen minutes, willing Mrs Hughes to knock, he knew that she was not calling for him today.

He fidgeted with his hands as he sat at his desk. He had thought she would accept Mr Douglass' request to walk to church. He had convinced himself of this as soon as he had heard them in the corridor and yet the reality of this still pained him. _It's only a walk to Church, she's not marrying him,_ he reminded himself. Yet, her decision still felt quite devastating to him.

It was almost quarter to ten. He'd be at least fifteen minutes behind them now and so it should be safe to leave. As he rose from his seat with a heavy heart, the door to his pantry flew open.

"There you are, we best be off ... I think we might be the last," she said happily, as she pulled on her gloves.

His mouth hung open; Mrs Hughes was standing in front of him and he couldn't quite believe it.

"Uh ... I thought you had left," he stumbled.

"Left? Of course not, I wouldn't have left without telling you," she replied truthfully.

Even if she had decided to walk with Mr Douglass, she would have spoken to Mr Carson first. _You were never going to walk with Mr Douglass Elsie Hughes, just admit it_. _Not when the choice was him or Mr Carson._ Her mind had been finally made up as she'd watched Mr Carson walk upstairs a little earlier. She knew in that instant that the only man she'd be walking to Church with was the lovely yet frustrating man before her. She could not place Mr Douglass before him, even over such an inconsequential matter as a walk to church.

"I've been waiting for you in my sitting-room. Although as the service starts at ten, and it is now a quarter to, I thought I better come looking for you. I was wondering if you'd got lost," she teased cheerfully.

He grinned from ear to ear. _She has been waiting for me. For me._

"And has everyone else gone? Umm ... has Mr Douglass gone?" he asked, immediately kicking himself for being so transparent.

 _Good god man, could you be any more obvious?_ He chided himself.

Mrs Hughes gazed up at Mr Carson in surprise. _Surely he doesn't know. No, he couldn't know. Mr Douglass and I were alone in the corridor_. Yet she wanted to make her intentions clear, even if he didn't know.

"Mr Douglass has gone to Church. So have the others. I waited for you Mr Carson," she said sweetly and meaningfully.

He gasped faintly as he observed her beautiful smile.

"Thank you for waiting Mrs Hughes," he replied sincerely, his eyes becoming watery.

They smiled warmly at each other; neither quite sure if they were still talking about a walk to Church.

 ** _A/N: Hope you enjoyed this update and thank you for all of your very kind reviews. They do make the world of difference and so if you have time, a review for this chapter would be wonderful x_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 ** _A/N: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews for the last chapter. At the moment this frustrating site isn't showing reviews or letting me reply to thank you for them but I am receiving a notification for all reviews and I am truly grateful for each and every one of them. Thank you and I hope you enjoy this update x_**

"Umm Mrs Hughes ..." Mr Carson said, followed by a short cough. The Housekeeper knew that he did this when he was trying to settle his nerves.

"Yes Mr Carson," Mrs Hughes replied sweetly, as she looked upwards at the imposing figure of Downton's Butler with a warm smile.

They both stood in the upstairs corridor, Mrs Hughes in the midst of completing her afternoon check of the maid's work and Mr Carson having just spoken to His Lordship about dinner that evening.

"I just wanted to say that ... umm ... I wished to say that ... I ... I very much enjoyed our walk to church this morning," he managed.

Her smile widened.

"As did I Mr Carson," she replied.

He grinned soppily in return.

 _Say something else you old prig. Or she'll think you've gone quite mad._ He knew what he wanted to ask; he had thought of little else since they had returned from church. He only hoped that she didn't think him preposterous for such a suggestion. He had felt something inside himself changing since their paddle at the beach and the arrival of Mr Douglass had only cemented this feeling. He wanted to spend more time with Mrs Hughes. He had not allowed his mind to race ahead towards anything else; he simply knew that he wanted to spend more time with her.

"If you thought it acceptable Mrs Hughes, perhaps we could enjoy a walk to the Village later in the week. It is a lovely time of year to observe the trees and the foliage," he offered.

His face immediately tinged pink. _The trees and the foliage_ , _ye gods man!_ he thought.

Mrs Hughes was quite startled. Mr Carson had suggested a walk ... together. She thought her heart might burst as she looked at his expectant and abashed face. Perhaps all of the little signals, the small nuances that she thought she had sensed since their paddle at Brighton were really true. She realised that she hadn't answered him and her response burst forth.

"I would love that," she said, mortified that her response hadn't been more considered. However, as she watched the man in front of her visibly relax and grin like a Cheshire cat, she knew that her words did not matter.

"Wonderful," he breathed.

Mrs Hughes giggled. She actually giggled. It was so unlike her and yet it felt exactly right in this moment.

"I should finish checking the rooms Mr Carson but thank you," she said more demurely.

"Thank you Mrs Hughes," he replied with a delighted nod.

######

"I cannot believe that that man has been here almost four days and you are only telling me this now!" Mrs Patmore exclaimed, as she and Mrs Hughes sat having tea in the Housekeeper's sitting-room.

"I think it has taken me four days to get my head around the fact that he is here. I never expected to see him again," Mrs Hughes replied honestly.

"Yes, I can well imagine that and it certainly helps to explain a few things," the Cook reasoned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've not been yourself at all, you've seemed anxious. Mr Carson has been thundering around even more than usual – in fact he's been like a bear with a sore head! As for that Mr Douglass ... he certainly seemed rather familiar at breakfast yesterday," she summarised perfectly.

"Oh don't remind me. He stepped well and truly over the line," Mrs Hughes concurred.

"He obviously still has feelings for you," Mrs Patmore dared, looking over the brim of her teacup to watch her friend's reaction.

Mrs Hughes almost choked on her tea.

"Mrs Patmore hardly! He didn't even care for me all of those years ago," Mrs Hughes said, highly embarrassed by the Cook's suggestion.

"He was a young fool but it doesn't mean that he didn't care for you," she replied levelly.

Mrs Hughes felt quite flustered by such a thought. _There was no way that Mr Douglass was still interested in her. Not like that._

"Mrs Patmore really ... he _was_ young ... and I'll not argue that he was a fool ... but really ... I am sixty years old for heaven's sake. He has no romantic interest in me. I'm sure he'd be horrified by the very suggestion," she said, her face reddened in embarrassment.

"Believe that if you like but I am telling you ... Mr Douglass is still interested. And you may be sixty but you are still a good looking woman and no mistake," the Cook replied with certainty.

Mrs Patmore knew what she had seen with her own eyes and now that she knew about the history of the pair, she was even more sure that Mr Douglass was interested in her dear friend in a not entirely platonic way. She wasn't particularly happy with that thought; the man was a little too sure of himself for her liking. She, of course, also now greatly disliked him for the way he had treated Mrs Hughes in the past. Yet it was very clear to her that his intentions towards the Housekeeper were not entirely pure.

"Mrs Patmore please stop this. You'd think I was a teenager the way we are talking. Mr Douglass is an old friend. I barely know a thing about him now and he certainly does not think of me in any way but as a friend," Mrs Hughes said, trying to calm herself as much as anything.

Mrs Hughes felt more confused than ever following her conversation with the Cook.

Mrs Patmore knew that she wasn't going to get any further with this today. She wanted to help her friend but she knew that now was not the time and so she decided to let things rest for the moment. The truth was that Mrs Patmore wanted to help _two_ of her friends and so she could not resist one further little comment.

"Very well Mrs Hughes. He thinks of you only as a friend ... in the same way that Mr Carson thinks of you as a _friend_ ," she said evenly, sipping her tea whilst somehow maintaining a straight face.

Mrs Hughes stared at the Cook, feeling quite flabbergasted. Despite her level tone, the twinkle in Mrs Patmore's eyes and the emphasis she had placed on the word 'friend' left no room for misunderstanding.

"Oh!" was all the flummoxed Housekeeper could manage.

######

"Why don't you just come along for an hour? It'll be fun!" Mrs Hughes smiled, hoping that Mr Carson may have changed his mind about the Village Fair.

Certainly, the last time she'd encouraged him to join the Staff at the Fair, it had ended with failure. He had refused to go along, using the argument that the Staff would enjoy the Fair far more if he wasn't there. Mrs Hughes had never been entirely sure that this was the real reason but he had been very certain at the time. She thought back to that Fair with far from positive memories _. There had been that horrid Mr Tufton and then Mr Barrow had been attacked. Then there was Edna playing games with Mr Branson's heart._ Altogether, it had not been a success but she hoped that this Fair, in Downton Village this time, would prove a greater success.

She also hoped that as Mr Carson had suggested a walk with her later in the week and as something in the air seemed to be changing between them, he might be more agreeable to coming along to the Fair. She certainly hoped so as she would enjoy his company greatly.

"Mrs Hughes you know that I don't like those things and you know that the Staff can't enjoy themselves under my watchful eye and so I won't be going. So please no more discussion about the matter," he said firmly.

She had been asking him for the last week and his mind had not changed. However, as he watched her shoulders slump, and he observed her obvious disappointment, he instantly regretted his harsh tone. He had not meant to sound so bullish.

 _Why do we always seem to take one little step forward and then several huge leaps backwards?_ she pondered, as she looked at the man before her. _Could he not just come to the Fair for an hour?_

She tried to contain her disappointment but she felt it, she felt it deeply. Everything was suddenly so confusing. She had been set off kilter when Mr Douglass arrived and it had not been an auspicious start to the last few days. But then Mr Carson seemed to have been spurred into some sort of action when he had asked her for a walk. And then there was Mrs Patmore's not very subtle suggestions. _And now here we are again_ , she thought, _with Mr Carson rebutting my kindness with a callous response._ _The man infuriates me!_

 _Oh goodness, I've managed to ruin things again. She looks hurt and angry. Why couldn't I just say yes? But I can't, I don't like those things. They aren't for me. I cannot relax in front of the other staff and they cannot relax in front of me. I can only relax when I am with Mrs Hughes. Then why didn't you say that to her rather than responding so severely you daft man? You need to explain._

Yet Mr Carson couldn't find the words and so he said nothing. He could see that he had upset her and yet he made no attempt to rectify things. He didn't know how to sort this and so instead, he simply stared helplessly at Mrs Hughes.

"Very well Mr Carson, as you wish," she said sadly, leaving him standing in the corridor.

######

The Staff were finishing their evening meal; most of the chatter around the table was about their plans for the Fair that evening. Mrs Hughes had spent most of the meal chatting to Mr Barrow to her right. She and Mr Carson hadn't spoken since their earlier discussion.

"It sounds like a wonderful Fair. Will you be going along Mrs Hughes?" Mr Douglass asked cautiously, none of his previous bluster on show. He realised that he needed to behave in a more reserved manner, if he ever hoped to win Mrs Hughes's favour again.

"I will Mr Douglass. I think most of the Staff are going," she replied politely, not daring to look at Mr Carson for fear she might get upset.

 _For goodness sake, why does it matter to you that Mr Carson should come along,_ she scolded herself. And yet it did matter, she had hoped they might enjoy the Fair together. _For heaven's sake Elsie Hughes, what a silly thought_.

"Excellent. Well, I think I shall come along as well," Mr Douglass said.

Mr Carson gulped, looking down at his plate. _You've only yourself to blame._

######

"You aren't going to the Fair Mr Carson?" Mr Douglass asked, as the two men stood facing each other in the corridor.

All of the other Staff had already headed off to the Fair. Mrs Hughes, Mrs Patmore and Daisy had gone together half an hour before.

Mr Douglass was dressed in his coat and hat, the Butler in his evening attire. Things had continued to be prickly between the pair, ever since their battle of words at the breakfast table the previous day.

"No Mr Douglass I am not," Mr Carson replied formally.

The glee on the other man's face said it all.

"Well that is a shame," Mr Douglass replied, sounding anything but sorry.

"Not really, it's hardly a big event and I have many responsibilities here," he replied sternly.

"Yes of course, you must prioritise the Abbey. Well, don't you worry, I'll make sure that Mrs Hughes is escorted home safely," he said with a wink, before turning and walking out of the door.

Mr Carson took a huge breath of air, his fists curled at his side in response to the man's boldness.

######

Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore sat at the side of drinks stall, with Mr Molesley and Miss Baxter. Daisy had joined some of the young maids at the carousel. They had enjoyed a couple of ciders each and were enjoying the spectacle of the lights and the noises of the fair, as well as the music played by the musicians on the makeshift bandstand. A few couples were dancing on the grass in front of the band. All of Downton seemed to be in the Village and the atmosphere was joyous as everyone enjoyed the fun of the fair.

Mrs Hughes spotted Mr Douglass approaching with a tray of ciders.

"May I join you?" he asked the group, as he handed them each a glass of cider.

"Of course," Mr Molesley responded, as the four gratefully accepted the drinks.

He took a seat next to Mrs Hughes. Mrs Patmore began a conversation with Miss Baxter about something and nothing, hoping to allow the pair a little privacy to chat. She knew that they at least needed to talk to one another.

"It's a lovely Fair. It's been a long time since I've been to such a thing," Mr Douglass said happily, as he sipped his cider.

"Didn't they have them in Canada?" she asked kindly, knowing that she was treading on delicate territory but feeling a little more relaxed as they were away from the House.

"Nothing quite like this. Although I have been back in England a long while now," he offered, knowing that he had not had a chance to explain these past decades to Mrs Hughes.

"How long did you stay in Canada?" she asked, realising that she didn't know. Until four days ago she had thought he was still there.

"About twelve years or so," he replied.

She nodded as she pondered that fact. It meant that he had been back in England over fifteen years.

"I wanted to make contact with you, many times, but I didn't want to cause you any further upset," he added genuinely, as if reading her mind.

She nodded silently, both lost in their own thoughts for a moment.

Anna and Mr Bates joined the group, breaking Mrs Hughes and Mr Douglass from their private memories, as they greeted them.

"I was a fool Mrs Hughes," he whispered, as Mrs Hughes turned in her chair slightly, to face him once more.

She smiled softly.

"Oh weren't we all once Mr Douglass?" she joked lightly, hoping to lift the mood.

She really did not hold any ill towards the man. He was simply a distant memory and she had long since placed that time in her life behind her. She had been shocked to see him and it had reminded her of the hurt she had felt but she no longer felt hurt; she had moved on.

He was relieved to have cleared the air a little and delighted to have a smiling Mrs Hughes at his side.

At that moment, Mr Molesley and Miss Baxter rose from their chairs to join the dancing. The rest of the group watched happily as they began to spin around together on the grass.

"Mrs Hughes would you care to dance?" Mr Douglass asked, seizing the moment and daring to hope she might join him.

The Housekeeper's eyes widened in surprise. She hadn't expected him to ask and she was more than a little unbalanced by the offer. _Oh what harm could it really do? It's just a dance. Many of the other staff are dancing,_ she reasoned, and it had been such a long time since she had been asked to dance by anyone other than His Lordship at the Servant's Ball.

"Why not Mr Douglass, why not," she replied cheerfully, placing her cup of cider on the ground.

Mr Douglass grinned from ear to ear. _Perhaps all is not lost after all_ , he thought.

As Mrs Patmore, Anna and Mr Bates looked on, the visiting Valet escorted Mrs Hughes onto the makeshift dancefloor, holding her gently in his arms and twirling her around in time to the music.

######

 _You are a fool, a bloody great fool,_ he thought, for about the twentieth time since Mr Douglass had left the House. Mr Carson paced back and forth in his pantry. You should be escorting Mrs Hughes home, not him.

 _That's it,_ he concluded with alarming clarity. He would go to the Fair and join Mrs Hughes. He had missed most of it now but he could at least walk Mrs Hughes and Mrs Patmore home. At once he felt relief, as he reached for his coat and hat. He smiled happily as he walked out of the Servant's entrance, knowing that Mrs Hughes would be surprised but hopefully glad to see him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 ** _A/N: I am posting this a little earlier than ususal as I won't be able to post it this evening. Hope you enjoy x_**

"Oh my goodness ... it's been years since I've danced like that," Mrs Hughes laughed breathlessly, as the ceilidh music came to an end.

"Same here Mrs Hughes ... I think I must be getting old ... I am quite out of breath," he cheered, still holding the Housekeeper in his arms as the music faded.

They both smiled happily, as they caught their breath. Although somehow, now that the music had ended, standing so close together felt a little awkward. Mr Douglass reluctantly let his arms fall to his sides, as Mrs Hughes took a small step backwards.

"Thank you for dancing with me Mrs Hughes," he said, gazing warmly at the Housekeeper.

"Thank you Mr Douglass. I enjoyed it," she replied kindly.

This was the truth. She had enjoyed herself. He had always been a good dancer; she remembered that even from all of those years ago. Although the way he was looking at her now made her feel a little uneasy. There was a glint in his eyes that she also remembered from that time and it was not an appropriate way to be looking at her now. She was about to suggest returning to their seats when she watched his gaze settle on something behind them. She turned instinctively and let out a shallow gasp, as she saw Mr Carson standing beside Mrs Patmore, Anna and Mr Bates.

"Mr Carson, you came," she beamed happily, as she and Mr Douglass walked across to join the other staff.

She felt a blend of many things in that moment; genuine delight that the Butler had come to the Fair but also a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she observed his expression. He looked hurt. _Oh goodness, he saw us dancing,_ she realised. _Surely he doesn't think ..._

"As you can see, yes," he replied tersely. The hurt disappearing in an instant, replaced by something much harsher.

Mrs Hughes felt slightly winded by his words but as always she took it upon herself to try and smooth things over.

"I am glad. The ceilidh is finished now and we've all had a little dance but you are in time to join us for a drink. I'll go and fetch it, Mr Carson. What would you like? " she asked kindly.

"Nothing. I am fine. I just wanted to make sure the younger staff were behaving themselves. I'll head back now," he replied bluntly.

This was a lie. That wasn't the reason he had come. He had come to walk Mrs Hughes home but he could hardly admit that now. It was quite obvious to him that she already had an escort. His heart ached at that thought.

Mrs Hughes wasn't sure how to feel. He was speaking quite rudely to her and the others, joined now by Mr Molesley and Miss Baxter, were staring at the pair with trepidation. She felt confused and also annoyed, very annoyed in fact. Annoyed at his manner and annoyed at herself. _Why am I feeling guilty? I've done nothing wrong. I asked him to join me at the Fair and he said no. I've had a friendly dance with Mr Douglass and now this infuriating man is speaking to me quite discourteously. If that indeed is what has wound him up? And if it is, well, he has no right to be annoyed at that. It's not as if we, well ..._ She couldn't even finish that thought; this was all so confusing. She thought she should at least try one more time to smooth things over.

"You won't stay for one drink?" she asked warmly. As vexed as she was, she didn't wish to leave things like this. She cared for the annoying man before her.

"No thank you. I will head back, someone needs to run the House with all of you out gallivanting. Good night to you all," he said, turning to take his leave.

The Butler winced at himself, knowing that he had created a scene and spoken utterly unacceptably to Mrs Hughes. He felt aggrieved and hurt and a whole mixture of other emotions and he simply needed to get away from the Fair and back to Downton as quickly as possible. He had ruined everything. He had refused to come to the Fair and now he had pushed Mrs Hughes even further away. He couldn't stop thinking about moments earlier. _She was dancing with that man. He was holding her in his arms_. He could not bear it.

Mrs Hughes stared at him, her mouth gaping open. She was stunned by Mr Carson's behaviour.

"Mr Carson, must you be so very rude?" Mr Douglass questioned authoritatively.

There was an audible intake of breath from the others and a whispered _'Oh bleeding Nora'_ from Mrs Patmore. Mr Carson turned to face the other man, stepping very close to him. For one irrational moment, Mrs Hughes thought that Mr Carson was going to strike Mr Douglass. She quickly rebuffed that thought.

"I was not being rude Mr Douglass. How dare you!" he stormed.

Mr Carson knew that he actually had been rude but the challenging tone from this other man had incensed him. For the first time since he was a young lad, Mr Carson actually wished to punch another man square on the jaw.

"You certainly were. A lovely woman like Mrs Hughes asks you to join us for a drink and all you can do is speak abominably to her. What on earth is wrong with you?" he raged.

Mrs Hughes looked on in horror as the two men sized up to each other.

"Mr Douglass, Mr Carson please. This is unseemly, please both calm down," she managed, with a restrained whisper. The last thing she wanted was to draw more attention to this situation and thankfully at present, only the five other staff seemed to have heard.

Her brief interjection proved effective, with both visibly wilting at her words.

Mr Carson was mortified by the situation and by his own behaviour but the other man made it virtually impossible for him to admit this.

"I apologise Mrs Hughes. I simply could not stand by and let him speak to you in that manner," Mr Douglass said more calmly, smiling at the Housekeeper.

Mr Carson closed his eyes briefly; he knew the other man had the upper hand entirely.

"Thank you for that Mr Douglass, although I am sure Mr Carson did not mean to sound quite so abrupt," she offered softly, hoping to appease both men.

Mr Carson knew that nothing could salvage this situation entirely but he hoped to make some small amends before he left.

"No I didn't Mrs Hughes. It has been a long, tiring day and I apologise if I responded less than appropriately. I am grateful for the offer of the drink but I shall decline and return to the Abbey," he said more gently.

"Very well Mr Carson," she replied levelly. She still was not happy with the way he had spoken to her, particularly in front of the others, but now was not the time to discuss this.

"Good evening," he added sadly, before leaving.

The others looked at each other silently as he left, as Mrs Hughes caught Mrs Patmore's gaze. The Cook smiled at her encouragingly, as the Housekeeper looked at her friend, feeling anxious and troubled. _Don't worry, it'll all work out,_ Mrs Patmore tried to convey. _If that jealous, daft Butler ever gets around to declaring his intentions_ , she thought to herself.

######

As the Staff walked back to the Abbey, Mrs Hughes and Mr Douglass dropped back a little. In some ways they were more at ease than they'd been previously although the night's events had also been very disconcerting.

"You always defend him and yet I find his behaviour is often quite unacceptable," Mr Douglass said.

"Mr Douglass I defend Mr Carson because he is a good man under all of that bluster. He doesn't always realise how harsh his words sound," she said, defending Mr Carson again.

She could be privately annoyed with the Butler but she would always defend him against others' criticism. _And why is that Elsie? Why do you always defend him?_ A voice in her head questioned.

"Well he's a grown man, he _should_ realise," Mr Douglass said. He disliked the Butler and it was no secret that the Butler disliked him.

"Please don't talk about Mr Carson in that way," she said politely but firmly.

Yes she knew that Mr Carson had behaved poorly tonight but she also knew that he had been upset. _Was it because he saw me dancing with Mr Douglass?_ She knew deep down that it must have been that. _But if he was upset because I was dancing with another man, that would mean ... but it cannot mean ... can it_? _He has only ever viewed me as a colleague, as a friend._ Yet she recalled the sadness in his eyes as he left the Fair to return to Downton. _Even if he was ... a little jealous_ , she thought, mortified to be presuming such a thing and embarrassed to be even thinking that Mr Carson may think of her as more than a friend. _Even if he was, he obviously has no intention of ever doing anything about it. If he does feel something, he obviously intends for us to continue as we are, his feelings buried,_ she reasoned. _Otherwise, why hasn't he declared his feelings?_ A thought suddenly struck her. _He doesn't want to change things between us but he also doesn't want another man to get close to me._ _Yes that's more like it,_ she thought sadly.

She had never felt more confused and unbalanced in her life. _Am I feeling like this because I would have liked something more with Mr Carson?_ She really didn't know what to think.

"Very well ..." he replied with resignation.

Mrs Hughes was startled from her reverie; she had almost forgotten Mr Douglass was there. As she turned to him, he was looking at her very fondly and yet with a regretful expression.

"Sorry?" she asked. She had quite forgotten why he was answering.

"I won't talk negatively about Mr Carson again," he explained.

"Oh yes, thank you," she replied.

Mr Douglass had hoped to get closer to Mrs Hughes again but he was steadily realising that there was little chance of this happening. It didn't matter that they had enjoyed a dance. It didn't matter that they were talking more freely. It didn't even matter that they were walking alone together on a lovely moonlit evening, the other staff having disappeared in the distance. It was clear to him that he stood little chance as her heart was already taken.

######

 _You've ruined everything. Everything. Mr Douglass danced with her at the Fair, a Fair that you refused to attend. He then defended her honour, when you spoke disgracefully to her. Goodness knows Mrs Hughes has the patience of a saint but even she must want to wash her hands of you now. You bloody great fool, Charlie Carson! You fool,_ he thought, as he sat on a bench in the Servant's yard.

He furiously wiped at his eyes, as tears threatened. _What must she think? She thinks that Mr Douglass is a gentleman and you are a horrid oaf, that's what she thinks. And she must like him, why else would she dance with him?_

He sighed heavily. The other staff had returned just moments ago but Mrs Hughes and Mr Douglass hadn't been with them. _He is walking her home, alone, together._

 _She likes him and you must be happy for her. You cannot keep upsetting her and riling him the way you have been. You need to put things right with Mrs Hughes and support her. And if she decides to be with him, to marry him, you must accept that. You care too much for her not to support her. She deserves nothing less._

He heard footsteps approaching and stood swiftly, just being able to make out the pair in the darkness.

"Good evening Mr Carson," Mr Douglass said politely, determined to keep his promise.

"Good evening Mr Douglass, Mrs Hughes," he replied.

Mrs Hughes nodded silently at him.

"I must apologise for my behaviour towards you both this evening. It was indeed unseemly," he offered, agreeing with Mrs Hughes's earlier words.

"Thank you Mr Carson," Mr Douglass returned. There was a heavy tension in the air as silence descended over them.

Mr Carson was looking at his toes, as was Mrs Hughes.

"I'll bid you both good evening," Mr Douglass said tiredly, knowing that the two would probably wish to speak privately. He was only in the way.

They both offered their goodnight wishes to him.

The silence returned.

Mr Carson lifted his shoulders and took a huge breath.

"I am happy for you Mrs Hughes. Despite my behaviour towards Mr Douglass, he is a decent man. I hope you'll be very happy together," he pronounced, trying with all of his might to indeed sound pleased for his friend.

Mrs Hughes was astonished by his words; astounded that he would think that she and Mr Douglass were together and also somewhat shaken that he was happy about this.

 _Mr Carson doesn't feel anything for me,_ she realised with clarity, a piercing pain in her heart. She felt immensely embarrassed by her earlier thoughts. _Why did I allow such notions to enter my head? You are a foolish woman, Elsie Hughes, reading into things that weren't there._

She didn't even have the energy to contradict his misunderstanding. She felt exhausted and empty.

"Goodnight Mr Carson," she whispered, her eyes glistening in the darkness.

"Goodnight Mrs Hughes," he replied.

 ** _A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews. I'd appreciate hearing your thoughts about this chapter too. Two more chapters to go, and a 'Christmas Special', in keeping with Chelsiefan's 'Season 7' idea x_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Hope you enjoy this update and thank you so much for all of the reviews- they make my day and are very much appreciated. One more chapter to complete the main story next week and then an epilogue as a 'Christmas special' x_**

Chapter 7

Mrs Patmore looked to the head of the Servant's table, thinking that she would be hard pushed to see a more miserable man anywhere on earth. _Come to think of it, make that two miserable men,_ she thought. Mr Douglass looked none too pleased either.

Mr Carson had not slept a wink all night. The thought of Mrs Hughes marrying Mr Douglass was torturing him. The thought of not seeing the Housekeeper every single day was simply too dreadful to bear. Yet what could he do about it? Mrs Hughes was a woman of great integrity, a woman who knew her own mind. If she loved Mr Douglass then Mr Carson knew that he had no choice but to support her. He had spoken to Mrs Hughes briefly before breakfast, to apologise for his rude manner the previous evening. However, she had not mentioned Mr Douglass and therefore he hadn't either. She had seemed quiet, not her usual self. _Perhaps she has too much on her mind? If she plans to marry him, she'll have to leave Downton._ Mr Carson let out a heavy sigh at that thought. The staff still left at the table turned to stare at him, as did Mrs Patmore.

"I do beg your pardon … I ... umm ... have a headache," he offered, in an attempt to explain the strange noise he had just made.

The Cook gazed at him curiously. _Something is amiss here_ , she thought, and she had a feeling that it was something to do with Mrs Hughes.

######

Mr Carson sat in his pantry after breakfast feeling dreadful; a feeling of impending doom had been seeping through him since the previous evening. It had begun when he had seen Mrs Hughes dance with Mr Douglass at the Fair. Mr Carson wanted to be the man who danced with Mrs Hughes. In fact he wanted to be the man that stood with the Housekeeper in every way possible, both within the House and outside its walls.

Mrs Patmore's decision to buy a cottage, somewhere she could retire to eventually, had made him think about the possibility of another life; a life he now knew with certainty that he wanted with Mrs Hughes. _Why could you not have had that thought a week ago? Before that blasted man arrived at Downton_. _Why has it taken another man, a man from Mrs Hughes's past, to make you realise what has been staring you in the face for years, decades even? And now you are too late Charles Carson._

 _'Too late'_ he whispered, as he rested his head in his hands.

######

Mrs Hughes sat at her desk, pen in hand and a pile of invoices in front of her. If anyone walked in there would be nothing out of the ordinary. Yet the Housekeeper had not done a minute's work since she had woken that morning. _Mr Carson thinks Mr Douglass and I are romantically involved._ She scoffed at that thought, shaking her head and biting the her lip anxiously. _Why on earth he thinks that I will never know?_ However, the part that had her truly rattled, the part that had quite devastated her if she was honest, was the fact that Mr Carson seemed delighted that she was together with Mr Douglass. _And there you were believing that things were slowly changing between you and Mr Carson. You've been overthinking everything since that day at Brighton. And whilst you kept your hopes and dreams under wraps, they were there nonetheless. You wouldn't be feeling as you are now if you hadn't allowed your mind to race away with you Elsie Hughes, even if you daren't admit it. Nothing like an old fool,_ she reasoned.

Mrs Hughes was exhausted with it all and too tired to deny any longer that she'd felt such hope. Without speaking a word of such notions to anyone, she had secretly wished that Mr Carson might be moving, albeit at a glacial pace, towards proposing a change in their relationship, to proposing a life together. _You've never been more wrong. He doesn't want that. He's never wanted that._

Mrs Hughes laughed wryly at the situation she now found herself in; her dry wit managing even to see the irony of this absurd situation. Despite her inherent modesty, she knew that should she agree, Mr Douglass would offer her a life with him, he would propose marriage even after all of these years. Yet she would never accept him. She hadn't reached the ripe old age of sixty only to now settle for a marriage without love. Then there was Mr Carson, a man she now knew she would gladly accept, and yet the chance of him proposing marriage to her was as likely as Mrs Patmore joining the circus! _He does not want you Elsie Hughes._ The man who had been her other half in almost every way for decades, did not want her. _He wants you to be happy with Mr Douglass._

######

Mr Douglass had all but admitted defeat to himself the previous evening. Since he'd arrived at Downton just under a week ago, to find out that his former sweetheart resided there, he had tried to gently show his interest, his care for Mrs Hughes. Yet at every turn, the only man she seemed to care about was Mr Carson. _That ruddy, miserable old Butler,_ he thought in annoyance. _You had your chance with her all of those years ago and you blew it_. However, at breakfast there had been a definite tension between Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes, they had hardly spoken to each other. _Maybe I should give it one last try? I leave tomorrow, what have I to lose? She loved me once, surely she can love me again?_

######

Mrs Hughes was roused from her thoughts by a knock on her sitting-room door. She turned in her seat to see Mrs Patmore, tray in hand.

"What's this?" Mrs Hughes asked with a weary smile.

"It's a sandwich and a piece of cake for you. Don't think I didn't notice that you ate nothing at breakfast. Pushing your eggs around your plate for five minutes doesn't fool me. And you know that you get faint if you don't eat. So get this down you," the Cook said bossily.

Mrs Hughes smiled at her friend, she knew that beneath her brusqueness there was kindness and care. Mrs Patmore sat on a chair across from the Housekeeper.

"You don't have to tell me what's worrying you, however I would like to help if I can. I don't like seeing you like this," Mrs Patmore said softly.

Mrs Hughes looked at her friend with a heavy heart; the Cook was the only person she would even consider confiding in regarding this mess.

"I can guess that it is something to do with two flaming Butler's whose heads I'd like to bang together!" Mrs Patmore added with a twinkle in her eyes.

Mrs Hughes laughed at that; the Cook did have a way with words. _What's to lose?_ she thought, as she took a deep breath and began to tell her friend every single detail. It felt such a relief to share her woes with a person she trusted.

"So that's that. Mr Carson is happy for _us_ … even though there is no _us_ … and even though there never will be!" Mrs Hughes exclaimed.

Mrs Patmore looked at her friend with a knowing, warm smile.

"What?" Mrs Hughes asked, seeing the smile on the Cook's lips and feeling genuinely puzzled.

"If anyone else had told you, what you have just told me, you'd tell them that Mr Carson didn't really mean it. Think about it Mrs Hughes … he was only saying that he was happy because he thinks you love Mr Douglass and he wants to support you," she explained.

Mrs Hughes was about to disagree but then she paused to further consider Mrs Patmore's point. After a few seconds she responded.

"But … it doesn't make any sense … if that's true … why does he think I love Mr Douglass?"

"This is Mr Carson we are talking about … you know how flustered he gets about household matters, never mind personal things … he knows you cared for the man once … he saw you dancing … that's enough to have convinced Mr Carson that you are about to run away and get married! If you ask me, when he says he's happy for you and Mr Douglass, he's overcompensating to cover the truth … he cares for you Mrs Hughes, very much," the Cook reasoned.

"But … you … you think that Mr Carson is simply being supportive … you think he said that because … because … oh goodness, I'm embarrassed to even say it … you think he …" she stumbled, not being able to finish the sentiment.

"… loves you, yes I do."

Mrs Hughes gasped at Mrs Patmore's words; a stunned, loud shuddering gasp. She hadn't been expecting the Cook to say 'love'.

"Mrs Patmore, what in heavens makes you say that he loves me?" she asked, flabbergasted yet hopeful.

"Oh I don't know, just about every single second of the last two decades. Of course he loves you! Honestly, you two," she rumbled.

"But you've never said that before … never," Mrs Hughes said breathlessly, not really sure what point she was making. She was still reeling from Mrs Patmore's claim.

"I thought you knew! Anyway, Mr Carson may not even realise it yet, it does take him about twenty years longer than most people to get there. Although the way he's been acting, I'd say he's realised now ... thanks to your old flame showing up. The poor man looked tormented when I took him a sandwich a little while ago. He didn't eat anything at breakfast either," she finished with a knowing wink.

"Well that's conclusive then. Oh Mrs Patmore I really don't know … Mr Carson has never given me any indication that he might feel … that he might …"

"Love you!" she replied gleefully.

"Mrs Patmore will you stop saying that, someone might hear," she whispered exaggeratedly.

The Cook spluttered with laughter.

"I think that on some level you know that he loves you. You've had an unsettling few days and the two of you have lost your way a little. However, you said yourself that since the day at the beach, things have felt quite different. He asked you to join him for a walk for heavens sake … that's the equivalent of another man ravishing a woman behind the bike sheds!"

Even Mrs Hughes laughed out loud at that notion. She then turned solemn again as a thought crossed her mind; a thought that she'd had a few days earlier, before even more doubt had set in.

"Even if he does love me … and that's a big _if_ … perhaps he's convinced himself not to act on his feelings, perhaps he plans never to act on them?" Mrs Hughes offered sadly.

"Perhaps … but I think the old duffer might just surprise you," the Cook smiled kindly, sending a prayer to heaven that she was right.

######

Mrs Patmore's words were playing on a loop on her mind. However, Mrs Hughes was determined to remain cautious. If she built up her hopes, only to have them dashed, it would be unbearable. As she sat at her desk, she pinched the bridge of her nose, she really did feel faint. She regretted having the kitchen maid take that sandwich away now; she should have eaten it as instructed by Mrs Patmore but she'd had so much to think about and eating was the last thing on her mind. She'd go and collect a few biscuits from the kitchen.

######

Mr Carson walked out of his pantry, only to come face to face with Mr Douglass. The other man had a large bunch of roses in his hand and he was headed in the direction of Mrs Hughes's sitting-room. Mr Carson gulped hard; this was further confirmation of the man's intentions, as if he needed it. _Why does Mrs Hughes like him? He's not good enough for her. No one would be good enough for her,_ he added to himself. _However, I would only ever treat her well, I wouldn't hurt her like this man has done._ Mr Carson knew that his words to Mrs Hughes at times had been harsh but when it came to the big important things, the things that really mattered, he would never hurt Mrs Hughes. The Butler felt overwhelmed with regret as he stared at the other man. _I am losing everything. Mrs Hughes is everything to me and she is going to marry him._

The two men stood only a foot apart. Determination in the eyes of Mr Douglass, bitterness and sadness in the eyes of Mr Carson.

They both turned towards the Housekeeper's sitting-room, as Mrs Hughes stepped out into the corridor. Mr Carson knew immediately that something was wrong. She looked pale and unsteady.

"Mrs Hughes are you alright?" he gasped, fear coursing through his body.

She looked at the two men along the corridor, feeling quite unbalanced.

"I'll be fine. I'm just feeling a little light-headed ..." she said, as she felt her legs suddenly become weaker.

"... oh dear, I think I'm going to faint," she whispered.

Both men strode towards her in panic, desperate to catch her before she fell.

As they both caught one of her arms, Mr Carson suddenly realised that he should perhaps step back; despite his deepest wish to care for Mrs Hughes, it was Mr Douglass who had that privilege, not him. However, as he had this thought, Mrs Hughes turned away from Mr Douglass and towards him, falling against his chest.

"Oh Mr Carson, thank goodness," she breathed, relieved to feel his reassuring presence, as he instinctively cradled her to him.

Despite the Butler's amazement that Mrs Hughes was in his arms, he gathered her to him, cosseting her tightly to his chest to keep her safe; her head tucked snugly under his chin as she sagged against him and he held her up.

Mr Carson caught Mr Douglass's gaze over the top of the Housekeeper's head and an understanding look passed between them. Mrs Hughes had chosen Mr Carson; it couldn't have been clearer. Mr Douglass had the good grace to step backwards.

"You'll be alright Mrs Hughes, I'll take care of you," he soothed, holding her closely, feeling both utter elation and total shock.

"I know you will Mr Carson, I know," she breathed contentedly.

He felt overwhelmed, tears brimming in his eyes as he held her tenderly. They had never been this close. Without a conscious thought, he lowered his head and placed a loving kiss to her hair. His heart leapt as she sighed sweetly against his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 ** _A/N: Thank you for all of your support for this short fic. This is the final chapter of the main story, in keeping with the idea of the 'Season 7' challenge; however, I will add an epilogue (as a Christmas Special) over the Christmas period. Hope you enjoy and thank you very much once again x_**

"Are you feeling a little better now?" Mr Carson asked softly, as he sat in a chair opposite Mrs Hughes in her sitting-room.

The Housekeeper was sipping very sweet tea, made by Mrs Patmore, and eating some biscuits and cheese.

"Yes, much better thank you Mr Carson and I am ever so sorry for collapsing on you like that," she laughed lightly, her cheeks flushing a sweet shade of pink.

 _Goodness woman! You collapsed against his chest. You literally threw yourself at him!_ she thought, although she didn't sense that he had minded really and he had been so caring to her since she had almost fainted, not leaving her side for a second. Even now he was looking at with such kind eyes; it made her feel a little breathless. And she still had Mrs Patmore's words whirring around her mind.

Mr Carson smiled tenderly at her. She had already apologised several times and yet there was nothing to apologise for; he had not minded one bit. Quite the opposite, he had been thrilled when she had fallen into his arms. He, of course, didn't want Mrs Hughes to be ill but the fact that she had wanted his help rather than Mr Douglass' help, had pleased him no end. _Now don't get ahead of yourself Charles Carson, she was about to faint, she may not have been thinking straight._ He realised that he hadn't yet replied.

"You have nothing to apologise for Mrs Hughes. I was glad to help. Very glad," he added meaningfully, not quite brave enough to say anything more but hopeful that she could see that he was there for her, always.

"Thank you Mr Carson. But don't think you have to stay with me you know ... I'll be fine now and you have so much work to do," she said.

"Nothing urgent ... oh ... unless you'd rather I leave," he said, realising suddenly that just because he was enjoying this extra time with her, she might not want this.

"Not at all ... I like having you here Mr Carson," she replied genuinely, with a warm smile.

 _She is so very beautiful_ , he thought, without being able to help himself, as he nodded happily at her, letting out a contented sigh.

Mrs Patmore peered through the gap in the door at them, having heard the last few snippets of their conversation. She smiled, shaking her head. _Daft, sweet pair_ , she thought, as she walked back to the kitchen chuckling.

######

"You leave first thing in the morning I believe Mr Douglass," Mr Carson said formally, as the two men stood in his pantry, the evening service complete.

To say things had been difficult between the two men over the last week would be an understatement. They had skirted the bounds of politeness and only just kept their temper with each other at times.

"I do Mr Carson, yes," he said just as formally.

There was still a clear tension in the air. Mr Carson felt quite responsible; he knew that he had been to blame for much of their animosity. The arrival of Mr Douglass had prompted a swathe of emotions that he had not expected to surface. He had called him to his pantry to try to make some sort of amends.

"I know the last week has been ... umm ... difficult at times ... I apologise for my part in that Mr Douglass. I fear that my manner at times has been less than professional," Mr Carson offered.

"That is quite alright Mr Carson. Given the situation, it is understandable," he replied, gazing at the Butler of Downton Abbey knowingly.

Mr Carson was somewhat surprised by the man's candour. He wasn't quite sure how to react and so began to bluster.

"Umm ... I'm not sure quite what you mean ... I hope you don't think ... umm ..."

"Mr Carson, I mean you no ill. Quite the contrary. I wish you well. And I certainly wish Mrs Hughes well," he said truthfully.

"Uh-hum ... yes, well thank you," he replied, feeling a little hot under the collar.

"I am going to retire now Mr Carson, we have an early start in the morning,"

"Yes ... quite. Goodnight Mr Douglass," he nodded solemnly, trying to keep his racing heart under control.

 _Was it obvious to everyone how he felt about Mrs Hughes?_ _No, maybe that is not what he meant,_ Mr Carson reasoned.

Mr Douglass nodded in reply and walked to the door. He paused in the doorway, still facing away from Mr Carson. Should he try and help the man? He knew with certainty that he stood no hope with Mrs Hughes and whilst Mr Carson seemed a stuffy old goat to him, there was no doubt that Mrs Hughes regarded him exceptionally highly, just as Mr Carson obviously cared very much for the Housekeeper. Without turning around to face the Butler, Mr Douglass whispered quietly,

 _"She's devoted to you Mr Carson. Don't waste your chance like I did."_

Mr Carson stared at the empty doorway long after Mr Douglass had left.

######

"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" Mrs Patmore said, as the two stood in the kitchen. They had been the first to rise, other than a couple of kitchen maids.

"I can't do that," Mrs Hughes gasped.

"Why ever not? You know what he's like. Good god, it might be another ten years before he works himself up to it. And now that Mr Douglass is leaving, he won't have anything to spur him into action,"

"Mrs Patmore, have you forgotten that we are not even certain that Mr Carson does feel anything more than friendship and respect for me," she said honestly.

"I am certain. You saw how he was yesterday. He was that worried for you and then all giddy at the same time, as you'd asked for his support and not his _love rival_ ," Mrs Patmore kidded, saying 'love rival' in an exaggerated, whispered tone.

Mrs Hughes rolled her eyes at her friend and colleague. The Cook chuckled happily to herself.

"Well I won't say a thing. He's a dear, lovely man and I am not willing to embarrass us both by making such a declaration and possibly risk losing his friendship. If Mr Carson wants ... well if he wants to change things between us ... I will wait until he is ready. And don't you go forcing his arm either, for heaven's sake," she finished, sitting down at Mrs Patmore's small desk to take a long sip of tea.

"It's been a funny old week hasn't it?" Mrs Patmore summarised with a cheeky grin.

"You could say that ..." Mrs Hughes sighed, not being able to stop herself chuckling as she observed Mrs Patmore's grin.

######

"I wish you well Mr Douglass. I hope we see you again at Downton someday," she said kindly.

The staff were saying their goodbyes to Mr Douglass in the Servant's Hall before going upstairs to see Lord Strachan off formally.

"And I wish you every happiness Mrs Hughes, I really do. It was lovely to see you again after all of these years," he replied.

She nodded in agreement, thinking that if events had been different she could be married to this man now. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Mr Carson. He was thoughtfully standing a little distance away, to allow Mrs Hughes and Mr Douglass some privacy to say goodbye. She smiled lightly to herself. _I wasn't meant to marry Mr Douglass._

"And you'll stay with Lord Strachan. There won't be any further travels?" she asked, feeling much more at ease speaking to Mr Douglass than she had when he had arrived.

"No, I'm settled now. And I am very content at Hereford House,"

"Well then, best wishes for your future Mr Douglass," she said, offering her hand.

He shook her hand gently.

"And to you Mrs Hughes."

######

Lord Strachan's car pulled away, with Mr Douglass sitting in the front seat. As it disappeared from sight, the staff began to disperse from their formation. Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes were the last to move, seemingly both lost in their thoughts. Mr Carson took a long, steadying breath and turned to the Housekeeper.

"Mrs Hughes," he declared, saying her name so properly that it sounded like he was announcing a guest at dinner.

She grinned, biting her lip and turning to face him.

"Yes, Mr Carson," she replied just as ceremoniously, a twinkle in her eyes. He knew that somehow she was teasing him.

He shook his head with a hint of a grin on his lips. She had at least managed to relax him a little.

"I wondered, would you have an hour or two this afternoon, to accompany me for the walk we discussed previously?" he asked, feeling very apprehensive.

She smiled at him.

"I would like that Mr Carson," she replied cheerfully.

He felt both relief and joy.

"Good, good," he said steadily, before coughing to attempt to hide his delight.

######

She couldn't remember when she had last felt this happy, as she walked side by side with the Butler through the gardens at Downton. She'd been surprised when he had suggested a walk through the grounds, rather than to the Village as he'd originally suggested, yet she had gladly agreed and now here they were, walking through the Abbey's beautiful rose garden. Every so often Mr Carson would glance down at her, catching her gaze and offering her a smile. She would return the smile wholeheartedly and they would walk on. They had barely said a word; they didn't need to as they were both content in each other's company. _Simple pleasures_ , she thought.

Mr Carson felt the proudest of men, to be walking with such a graceful woman at his side. He knew that he had been very quiet, almost silent, but he had many thoughts on his mind and he wanted to hold his counsel until they were away from the Abbey, with some privacy. He worried that if he spoke, he may say the wrong thing and mess things up entirely and whilst he knew that he'd probably get flustered anyway when the time came, he hoped he had a better chance of getting through it, if he'd gathered himself first. Every time he caught Mrs Hughes's gaze, he was rewarded with a charming smile. It made his heart swell despite his nerves. He glanced around them; they were now well out of view of the Abbey. He wondered how to begin and he certainly needed to stop walking. He didn't think he'd manage walking and talking. _We should sit,_ he thought sensibly.

He stopped walking without warning, taking Mrs Hughes by surprise. She turned to face him with a questioning gaze, having walked a step or two ahead of him as he'd stopped.

"Is everything alright Mr Carson?" she asked sweetly, as she looked up at him.

"Of course, yes. I ... umm ... I just thought you might like to sit for a while. There is a beautiful view across the grounds from this vantage point," he flustered.

"Yes indeed. Let's sit then," she agreed happily.

Mr Carson allowed Mrs Hughes to sit first, and then he joined her. The silence wasn't quite as comfortable anymore; she could sense his unease. She was about to say something, to try to soothe him but before she could, he began to speak.

"Mrs Hughes, would you permit me to speak candidly?" he began, clenching his hands anxiously at his sides. He still hadn't dared look at her.

The Housekeeper's mouth hung open a little. She hadn't been expecting that. _What does he mean by 'speak candidly'? Surely he doesn't mean ... no, it couldn't be that._

"Yes, yes of course Mr Carson," she breathed, feeling a flush rise to her face.

He turned a little on the seat, so he could look directly at Mrs Hughes. She was gazing at him expectantly. He wasn't sure how he would get through this. He'd practised his words so many times over the last few days but he had not been entirely sure that he'd ever get a chance to actually say them.

"I am not sure where to start," he breathed nervously, looking to her for support.

She smiled fondly at him.

"Start wherever you like and then, as always, we can work it out together," she soothed gently.

He smiled gratefully at her.

"When Mr Douglass arrived, it quite unsettled me," he began honestly.

That hadn't been where he'd intended to start but there was no turning back now.

"Did it? You didn't like him?" she asked tentatively, not wanting to read too much into this.

He looked down at his knees.

"I didn't like what he had meant to you," he admitted sheepishly, daring to gaze up to gauge her reaction.

She swallowed, eyes opened wide as she stared at him. She nodded encouragingly. _Please don't stop now,_ she thought.

"I thought you may still have feelings for him," he added, not losing eye contact for even a second.

"Never," she replied earnestly.

He smiled at that, a big, soppy grin. Mrs Hughes chuckled at his silly expression. Her response gave him the confidence to continue.

"Mrs Hughes ..." he began, losing his nerve again.

She reached out and took hold of his hands in hers. _They would work this out together as always_. He exhaled with relief, stroking his thumbs gently across her soft skin.

"You are very dear to me," he offered.

Her eyes filled with unshed tears as she gazed at him.

"And you are very dear to me also Mr Carson," she returned shakily, willing him on.

He looked into her eyes and was met with a haze of kindness, trust and hope. _Yes hope. Charles Carson, this is it. Don't fail at the final hurdle._

He adjusted his fingers to hold her hands a little more tightly.

"We've been colleagues and friends for so long Mrs Hughes, and then there was the day at the beach and then Mrs Patmore's talk of buying a house, and then Mr Douglass arrived ... and well ... oh dear ... I am rambling ..." he blustered.

"Just tell me how you feel Mr Carson," she said plainly, guiding him gently.

 _Tell her how you feel_ , he repeated in his mind, full of admiration for the simplicity of her suggestion.

"I love you," he said tenderly, taking them both a little by surprise.

His own emotion rose to the surface, as his lip quivered and his eyes glistened.

The most beautiful smile burst forth on her face, as tears escaped her eyes and began trickling down her cheeks.

"I love you too," she beamed through her tears, leaning forward to wrap him up in a tender, warm hug.

They both smiled gloriously, as they held each other closely. Mr Carson whispered sweet words of love and devotion into her hair as he held her. When they eventually leaned backwards a little from their embrace, she rested her hands on his chest and he dropped his arms to her waist. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. One hand rose to caress her cheek as he did so. She murmured softly against his lips. As they both leaned backwards again, he continued to caress her cheek.

"Will you marry me Mrs Hughes?"

She gasped in wonder and answered with a fluttering heart,

"Of course I'll marry you, you old booby. I thought you'd never ask."

 _ **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this and it wasn't too clichéd! I decided not to keep you hanging on until the 'Christmas Special' for a proposal unlike canon! Any further reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks again for all of your support. It means a lot x**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Hi Everyone. As promised this is a 'Christmas special' to complete this short fic, as part of the 'Season 7' challenge. Apologies that it's a little late- I wanted to post this on Christmas Eve but I didn't have a second to write it until now! By way of a reminder, this fic is loosely based during Series 5. After an old beau of Mrs Hughes turned up at the Abbey, the Housekeeper and Mr Carson's lives were temporarily thrown off balance. Thankfully however, both finally admitted their love for one another and we ended 'Episode 8' with a proposal and acceptance of marriage (I decided to bring the proposal a little earlier than canon). Therefore, this chapter begins on Christmas Eve 1924 with Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes engaged to be married. It's very gentle and pure fluff so hope you enjoy x_**

Chapter 9

 ** _Christmas Eve 1924_**

"Good morning Mrs Hughes, Happy Christmas Eve," his deep voice rumbled from the doorway to her sitting-room.

She spun in her seat to face her betrothed, an adoring smile on her lips.

"Good morning Mr Carson," she replied softly, her Scottish tones warming his heart.

She stood to greet him, walking across the room as he stepped towards her. He held out his hand gently, as she took it in hers. They stood like that for a few seconds, gazing at each other tenderly yet neither saying a word, just enjoying the touch of the other. Mrs Hughes gently caressed the top of his strong hand with her thumb, stroking back and forth as the Butler gave a contented grumble.

They had been engaged for one month and had planned their wedding for early spring; despite their greatest wish to be married as soon as possible, they knew that Christmas and New Year at Downton were the busiest periods of the year and they'd barely have time to sleep and eat, let alone plan a wedding. They had, however, selected a cottage on the Estate. Her Ladyship had been most kind, insisting they select one of the larger, more modern residences rather than the smaller cottages normally reserved for servants. It was a beautiful house, with flowers adorning the front wall, a setting amongst the stunning woods of the Estate and a beautiful garden at the rear. Mrs Hughes had begun the process of making their house a home; already having made curtains for every room with Miss Baxter's help, as well as a stunning counterpane for their bed. _Their bed_ , any misunderstandings regarding this long since settled following kindly intervention from Mrs Patmore. The thought of their cottage, the place that would be their first married home, made Mrs Hughes feel quite giddy with anticipation. She had never had her own home, this would be her first, and she'd be sharing it with the most wonderful man.

As Mrs Hughes looked down at her fiancé's hand in hers, lost in her reflections, a thought occurred and her heart leapt. However, she quickly righted herself, shaking her head lightly, attempting to banish the thought.

"What is it?" Mr Carson asked, having noticed this shift.

Mrs Hughes looked upwards at the Butler in surprise. He looked concerned and he was suddenly gripping her hand more tightly.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about Mr Carson, nothing at all. Just a silly thought," she said, her cheeks blushing pink.

He smiled at that; his fiancée was not a woman for silly thoughts.

"I am sure it isn't silly. Please tell me," he asked lovingly.

Mrs Hughes bit her lip as she looked at him. The other servants were beginning to come downstairs and outside her sitting-room the hustle and bustle of the morning preparations could be heard.

"We won't have time of course but I was thinking ... well ... it would be nice to visit our cottage together this evening. To have a little time alone. Silly really, I mean it's not even furnished yet ... but it is our first Christmas ... _together_ ... and I thought it might be nice," she said, continuing to blush.

She looked down at her toes in embarrassment, feeling ridiculous for having for such a notion. _When did you become so sentimental, Elsie Hughes?_

This was another one of those moments when Mr Carson felt his heart might burst with happiness. The wonderful woman before him had transformed his life. He felt the most blessed of men to have won her heart.

"We'll make time," he pronounced, his eyes glistening as he gently used his free hand to caress her face.

They had only shared the briefest of touches over the last four weeks; sometimes holding hands as they enjoyed a glass of sherry in the evening, although only if they could be sure the other staff had all gone to bed, a fleeting touch of the arm, a gentle kiss on the cheek as they said goodnight. There had been one sweet kiss on the lips in Mr Carson's pantry but since then, the two had adopted the appropriate reserve, both seemingly sensing a rising desire between them and thinking it wise to keep a little distance. Anyway, the most innocent of touches was enough to make them both quiver; Mrs Hughes smiled beautifully as she basked in the feel of his hand on her face.

"Really? Are you sure Charles?" she exclaimed, abandoning their agreement to use only their formal titles whilst at the Abbey.

Mr Carson smiled at her slip. Her enthusiasm was infectious.

"Very sure _Elsie_ ..." he began, teasing her. She laughed warmly.

"How about we take a stroll this evening, once the carols are in full swing? Mr Barrow can oversee things from there. It'll be rather late mind you, almost midnight I expect, but it would be nice to mark Christmas in our new home," he smiled, lowering his face to kiss her cheek as his other hand still lightly held her face.

Mrs Hughes expected the Butler to step back following this brief kiss but instead, he placed a gentle path of kisses along her jawline and neck. She had to reach out to hold his shoulders to steady herself as she closed her eyes and her breathing quickened. A short gasp escaped from her lips.

"Oh ... oh my word ... I do apologise Mrs Hughes," Mr Carson flustered, stepping backwards and looking decidedly hot and bothered.

The two stood speechless for a moment before Mrs Hughes began to see the funny side. _What a pair we are!_

"It is quite alright Mr Carson. That was quite agreeable," she said seriously, biting her lip to withhold her laughter.

He felt instant relief and, if possible, even greater desire for the woman before him. He knew she was teasing and what's more, he knew she had enjoyed it, both things made him feel as happy as a lark.

"Agreeable?" he rumbled, just as solemnly, only the twinkle in his eyes giving away his mirth.

"Very," she flirted.

He grinned now; an unabashed broad grin; the kind of smile that only the Housekeeper was lucky enough to witness. Mrs Hughes matched his smile.

"Oh! I hadn't thought but ... do you think it is proper that we go to the cottage after dark together?" he asked seriously, suddenly realising that they weren't yet married and he was suggesting leaving the house at near midnight for a rendezvous at their cottage, albeit with very innocent intentions. However, the last few seconds had reminded him that he was indeed a man, and Mrs Hughes a woman, and he would never do anything to besmirch the reputation of his fiancée.

She laughed happily. _What a dear man!_

"I think we'll be fine Mr Carson, I am sure no-one would ever dream there was anything improper about two old fogies like us going for a short evening walk together. Unless you feel we need a chaperone? I could ask Mrs Patmore ..." she dead-panned.

He shook his head with a mischievous grin and reached to hold her hand again.

"Let's not get carried away now. I am sure I am worrying needlessly, times have changed after all," he whispered.

"Indeed they have Mr Carson, indeed they have," she chuckled.

######

"Did you hide Mrs Patmore in here after all?" he asked, as the two walked towards their cottage in the moonlight, their arms linked and the Butler carrying the heavy basket in his free hand.

Mrs Hughes laughed joyously. It had been a very busy but ultimately successful evening, with half of the Village turning out to celebrate Christmas Eve with Lord and Lady Grantham. There had been much merriment and a tinge of sadness due to the imminent departure of Mr Branson and Miss Sybbie. They had enjoyed a couple of glasses of punch as the evening progressed and therefore both were feeling warmed and happy. They had snuck out just as Lady Mary began to sing _Silent Night_ , knowing they wouldn't be missed. Mrs Patmore knew where they were should they be needed although Mrs Hughes sincerely hoped they wouldn't be interrupted.

"I have not! Although Mrs Patmore did kindly prepare some treats for us. There's a flask of mulled wine, some shortbread biscuits, cheese and crackers, apples and some lovely chutney ... oh ... and I added a small hip flask of scotch to help warm us up. I fear the cottage will be rather cold," she smiled.

"I'm sure these blankets will keep us warm," Mr Carson returned, motioning down to the blankets that rested on top of the basket.

Mrs Hughes nodded cheerily but she wondered again if her suggestion to come to the cottage had been a silly one. It wasn't furnished and the fireplace hadn't yet been cleaned so it would be rather frosty. However, the chance to spend an hour or two with her Butler in their future home was too good an opportunity to miss. She found herself quite excited about the prospect of their little Christmas picnic.

Mr Carson looked down, observing Mrs Hughes lost in her thoughts but with a pretty smile on her lips. He felt truly blessed. He had looked forward all day to this brief interlude, away from the clamour and busyness of the Christmas preparations at the Abbey. It was such a rare occurrence for him and Mrs Hughes to get any time alone and now that they were promised to be married, it made this time even more special.

######

"You do the honours Mr Carson," she said happily, handing him the key.

He opened the door with a flourish, beckoning Mrs Hughes to enter first as he followed. As soon as she stepped into the hallway she felt a rush of heat. She turned to him with a perplexed look on her face.

"Shall we go through to the sitting room?" he said knowingly.

She could immediately sense a note of something; her husband-to-be looked rather pleased with himself. As she opened the door to the front room, she could immediately see why. A welcoming fire blazed in the fireplace, warming and lighting the room. There were also candles dotted along the mantelpiece and on the floor around the fireplace. There were also a few cushions scattered on the floor. Mrs Hughes gasped; it was quite perfect.

"When on earth did you do all of this?" she said, tears pooling in her eyes as she spun to face an adorably proud Mr Carson.

"I sent Andy and a couple of the hall boys down earlier this evening. They gave the fire a quick clean and lit it for us. I wanted it to be cosy when we arrived. I couldn't let you freeze," he explained.

"You dear, sweet man," she declared, reaching up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"The candles and cushions were Daisy's idea," he added, raising his eyebrows at this feminine touch.

Mrs Hughes giggled, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"Then I shall be sure to thank her. It looks so beautiful Charles, it's perfect," she breathed, turning back to look at the glowing fire and the shimmering candles.

"Let's unpack these goodies and then we can get settled ..." he grinned.

######

The two were snuggled amongst the cushions, a blanket settled over their knees, as they sat on the floor in front of the fire. Mr Carson had one arm around Mrs Hughes, lovingly holding her to his side as she rested against him, her hand on his chest. Their little picnic had been enjoyed immensely, the mulled wine and nibbles consumed happily. Mr Carson had removed his jacket and tie and Mrs Hughes had taken off her shoes, as they both relaxed in each other's arms. They each held a glass of scotch as they stared, mesmerised, at the flickering fire and candles.

"Our first Christmas in our new home," Charles breathed contentedly, kissing Elsie's hair.

"The first of many," she whispered, placing a kiss to his chest, just above his heart.

######

 ** _Christmas Eve 1925_**

As Mrs Carson lowered herself to the floor, she heard her knee creak. She laughed happily at this, as she shuffled closer to her husband, his arm drawing her close to his side.

"I think my knee is telling me I should be sitting on that couch rather than the floor," she exclaimed, as Mr Carson chuckled too.

"But where's the fun in that? It's our tradition, a Christmas Eve picnic in front of the fire," he declared fondly.

They had turned off all of the lights, the only glow coming from the blazing fire and the candles positioned around the room. They still sat in their Butler and Housekeeper attire, having only got home an hour ago from another late celebration at the Abbey; however, collars were loosened and shoes removed.

"Indeed it is Charlie," she said, reaching up to kiss his lips soundly. As they broke apart a few seconds later, both were quite breathless.

"Umm ... now you didn't kiss me like that last year," he said mischievously.

"No I did not. We weren't married then young man!" she joked, eliciting a handsome smile from her husband.

He continued to hold his wife in both arms, running his hand up and down her back as they continued to share small, gentle kisses and caresses as they snuggled in front of the fire.

After a while, they rested back against the settee and Mrs Carson leaned into her husband's side, feeling cossetted and loved.

"My decision is made Elsie, I will retire and find a suitable replacement in the New Year," he said mournfully, as he gazed at the fire, hugging his wife a little closer to his side.

They had discussed this matter previously, many times in fact over the last few weeks, but it was no less emotional to hear the conviction of his statement. Mrs Carson sat backwards a little and looked devotedly at her husband.

"And I will fully support your decision, my love. And although you may appoint a new Butler, please know that there could never be a replacement for you at Downton Abbey," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly as she felt his gentle sobs against her neck.

She caressed his scalp with her fingers, she knew this soothed him, and held him close. He breathed in the comforting scent of lemons from her hair, as he calmed in her arms.

"It'll be a different life," he murmured, feeling relief at his decision and a mixture of worry and hope about his retirement. Hope that was entirely due to the wonderful woman in his arms and the future he would share with her.

"But we'll make a go of it Charlie and we'll continue to be so very happy, I promise you that," she whispered, her own voice breaking with emotion.

"I have no doubt of that my love, no doubt at all," he smiled.

######

 ** _Christmas Eve 1926_**

The two clinked wine glasses, as they wished each other a very merry Christmas. They were again snuggled in front of their fire, having feasted on all sorts of delicious treats. They wore their nightclothes; Mr Carson in his new pyjamas and woolly socks, knitted by the fair hands of his lovely wife, and Mrs Carson in her new silk nightgown and matching dressing gown, thoughtfully chosen by her kind husband. For fun, she too wore a pair of matching knitted socks to keep her toes warm. The fire blazed, sending waves of warm light around the room and the candles on the fireplace and on their beautiful Christmas tree, glistened prettily.

The pair had been snuggled together amongst the blankets and cushions all evening, having returned from Christmas Eve lunch at the Masons at around three and then blissfully had the rest of the day to themselves.

"This is the life eh Elsie?" Mr Carson declared jubilantly.

"You'll not be saying that when we eventually have to try and get up off this hard floor!" she joshed, as he tickled her sides.

"Charlie!" she gasped, as he finally stopped his teasing and held her closely to his side once more.

Mrs Carson lay on her husband's chest, listening to the comforting rhythm of his steady heartbeat.

They both silently reminisced about the last year. Mrs Carson had retired a few months after her husband, allowing an appropriate period of handover to Mrs Baxter. Mr Carson had been delighted when his wife chose to join him in retirement, having never fully settled whilst he was at home and she was at the Abbey. Their retirement had brought untold happiness and many new and wonderful experiences. They were both active members of the Village community and yet both also enjoyed days at home tending to the garden or simply reading or napping together on the sofa. William Bates was a regular overnight visitor and their role as surrogate grandparents had been an unexpected joy. They shared regular dinners with Mr and Mrs Mason; the former Cook remained their very best friend. To Mr Carson's great surprise the Grantham's were eager to still be a part of their lives; with Lady Mary, as well as Mr Branson, visiting the cottage often and Lord and Lady Grantham inviting the Carson's for tea at least once a month. Mrs Carson was thrilled with this, testament to the family's high regard for her husband and she knew how highly he thought of them. She too had grown increasingly fond of the upstairs family.

In short, the Carson's were blissfully and beautifully happy. They had waited a long time to share their lives together and now that they were finally together and retired, they made sure to enjoy each and every second.

"Merry Christmas my Charlie," Mrs Carson murmured sleepily, kissing the underside of her husband's jaw as her eyes closed and she began to doze.

"Merry Christmas my darling Elsie," he smiled, wrapping her up even more snuggly in his arms, as the warmth of the fire and wine lulled them both to sleep.

 _The End._

 ** _A/N: Thank you for your wonderful support. Any final reviews would be most welcome x_**


End file.
